


Family: Ties

by bamby0304



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Samantha Roberts has been on the run for the last thirteen years. But that's what you get when you kill Night Worlders on a daily basis. Sam and her brother are set on ridding the world of all evil , but when they move to Las Vegas things became a little more grey and a little less black and white. What will Sam do when she has to choose between her beliefs or her love?





	1. Prologue

My brother was always picking on me when we were little, before everything changed. Before _he_ had come.

We sat in the living room, Miles, my older brother, was busy playing one of his monster games. I really wanted to play with him, but he wouldn't let me. He never let me.

"This game isn't for girls." He would say over and over again.

"But mum said I can play." I lied, pleading with my eyes.

"She doesn't know that it's a big boy game." he insisted..

"You're not big. You're only nine." I stuck my tongue out at him. "So I can play too."

"Nuh-uh. This game isn't for baby five year olds." He said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a baby." I stomped my foot in protest, them ran down the hall to find my mummy.

She sat at the dinner table reading some papers. I knew she was in her work mood. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight bun; her glasses framed her beautiful hazel eyes.

I always wanted to look like mummy, but I didn't. Miles did. He had the straight black hair like mummy, and the same honey hazel eyes. He skin was even slightly tan like hers. But me? Sure I had black hair, but mine was v\wavy and had hints of brown through it. My eyes were grey with light blue rings around them, and I was as pale as Grandma Olive.

Mummy always said that I looked so different because my dad had blue eyes and brown hair. But miles always told me it was because I was adopted.

"Mum." I ran up to her.

She looked up from her work straight away. She always stopped what she was doing when ever I wanted to talk to her. "What is it sweet heart?" she asked with a beautiful smile.

"Miles called me a baby." I whined.

She grabbed me and placed me on the table in front of her. She gave me a kind smile before replying. "And why did he say that?" I shrugged, and she laughed. "Well, lets see." She lifted my arms and my hair, looking at me as if she was trying to find a bug or something. "You don't look like a baby to me. You look like a princess."

I smiled and nodded. "And Miles is the ugly troll." I giggled.

Mum and I laughed and talked for hours after that. Suddenly I was feeling tired. So mum carried me to bed, where I fell asleep.

It was still dark when I heard the footsteps out in the hall. I instantly went still, fear taking over. I watched my bedroom door praying no one would come in.

"Miles?" I whispered so quietly I barely heard my own voice. There was no answer. I waited for him to pop out ad scare me, but he never came.

Then I heard something smash and mummy scream. I threw the blankets off me and ran to my wardrobe, where I hid.

I heard my door open and close quietly. Some one was walking towards me, and I silently began to cry. _Please don't let the monster get me._ I prayed. I knelt on the floor and tried not to make a noise.

"Samantha?" it was Miles.

I burst through the doors and into his arms. The noises outside my room had stopped but that made me feel more scared. I looked up at miles, my eyes blurry from my tears. He hugged me before letting go.

"Come on." Miles grabbed my hand and we headed for the door. I was too scared to try and stop him. "We have to find mum." He explained.

We headed for the dining room, and then stopped. Miles whimpered and froze. I tried to see what he was looking at but I didn't have time, apparently whatever was in there, heard Miles.

Miles pushed me away before a big man grabbed him by the shirt.

The man had brown hair ad blue eyes that were glowing. He was tall, pale, and familiar. Blood was smeared all over his mouth. It looked like he had eaten some berries and they were all over his lips.

I screamed.

That's when he turned to me. His eyes widened in shock. He tossed Miles aside before stalking towards me. He bent down and brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"Samantha?" he whispered.

"Get away from my sister." Miles yelled as he stabbed the man with a pencil that had been on the table. It went right through his clothes, through his skin and into his heart.

The man fell next to me, unmoving. His skin slowly turned yellow, his eyes dries up and his sharp teeth had turned normal.

I stood up and threw myself into Miles' arms and began to sob. I cried for weeks, even months, until I finally ran out of tears.


	2. New Home, Old Friends

**SPOV**

Las Vegas.

Miles and I drove into the city where people seem to loose their money, their pride, their innocence and their life. It had been my choice to come here. After thirteen years of hunting and running; moving from family member and other hunters, Miles finally let me choose our destination.

Of course I had picked Las Vegas. It was where the Lord of the Vampires lived, and I wanted to start doing some serious damage. If that went we had to kill the Lord, then I was more then happy to do it.

Miles and I had spent the last thirteen years gathering knowledge on the Night World. Most hunters were shocked and impressed with what we knew and what we could do. So we were instantly put in their good books.

"Where are we going to stay? We have no family here." I reminded Miles. We had just come from New York and Miles had been driving for almost two days straight. I knew we need to stop somewhere soon, I just didn't know where.

"I called Jackson Reynolds. He lives here now." He shrugged,

Jackson Reynolds.

It had been years since I heard that name. We had met his parents while we were killing a nest of vampires. They had stumbled onto the fight and joined us. After that they had taken us in and taught us everything they knew.

We went to school with Jack and before I knew it he was best friends with Miles. At the time I had been twelve, Jack was fourteen and Miles was sixteen. Jack was a great hunter so Miles spent a lot of time with him. I became jealous, and thought that Jack was, in away, worse then any vampire.

But a year later things changed. Jack and Miles had always gone hunting together, but suddenly Jack would insist that I tagged along. It wasn't too long after that when we started dating.

Unfortunately his family had to move on, and as much as we wanted to go with them, we couldn't. I hadn't heard from Jack ever since, and I thought Miles had lost contact too. Obviously I was wrong.

"Jack?" I turned to look at him sharply. "Since when have you been in contact with Jack?"

"Unlike you, I always stayed in touch." He replied smugly.

"He dumped me. Of course I wasn't going to stay in touch." I snapped. I regretted it instantly. Jack never raised his voice at me, but I had the tendency to get angry and not hold back. But no matter what I said or how angry I got, Miles never once commented on it. It was one of the things I admired about him.

"He didn't dump you. He left town and you cracked a sad and stopped talking to him. There's a difference." Miles grinned as if he had just won the argument.

So I decided to drop the subject, knowing I couldn't win. "So where are we going?" I sighed.

"Jack's got a group of hunters at an abandoned hotel. He said there's plenty of room and that he could use some experienced hunters like us." He shrugged.

The rest of the drive was silent. It was nice. Over the years miles and I had become close. We knew each other more then anything, and we were always there for each other. We were the only real family either of us had.

When we finally arrived I had to admit it was the perfect hideout. It was an old hotel, two stories, wooden with faded paint. It was the kind of place no one would think of looking in. why would a group of people live in a dump like this?

Miles parked out the back, covering the car with a tattered old tarp. "Jack said to come in through the back." He said as I followed him.

As we entered the back door we found ourselves in a dark kitchen. We were use to the dark, being hunters and all. So it didn't take long for our eyes to adjust. We made it though the kitchen without a fuss and then entered the lobby.

Candles were everywhere, and I thought that it was a pretty risky idea, with the place being made of wood. But it was beautiful, like stepping back in time. After being on the run for so many years, you learn to enjoy the little things.

Across the room, at the front desk, sat a kid. He looked about thirteen. His head was resting on the desk, and candle lit. His chest rose softly, as he slept.

I grinned. Before Miles could do anything I snuck up to the desk and silently jumped over so I stood next to the kid.

"Sam." Miles warned as he moved towards me. But he couldn't stop me from having fun.

"Vampires." I screamed in the kid's ear.

He shot up out of his chair, gun in hand. "What? Whose there?" he asked, looking around, clearly flustered. His eyes landed on me. At first he was confused, and then he was angry. "Who the hell are you?" he pointed his gun in my direction.

"Hey. Whoa there." Miles was in front of the counter now. "We're friends of Jackson. He invited us."

"Then what's the password?" he never looked away from me. He was so young. He had light brown hair that was cut short. His face was covered in freckles and a lot more pimples. He looked as skinny as a toothpick.

"There is no password."

I looked up towards the stairs. He looked so different. His sandy blond hair was shaggy instead of spiked. His green eyes more determined and mature, instead of distracted and mischievous.

"Jackson, they just walked in." the kid told him, glaring at me still.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you weren't asleep." I snapped. I reached for the gun and snatched the gun out of his hands before anyone could even blink. I spun it around my finger and smiled. "Great guys you have here Jackson."

"Well my older hunters are out doing some surveillance. Henry here is supposed to be one of my better youngsters." He started towards us."

"Good to see you Jack." Miles shook his hand, always staying professional.

"Miles." Jack smiled. He turned to the kid, Henry. "Do you need to be relieved?"

"No sir." Henry snapped into a soldier's stance.

Jack nodded. "Good. But if I find out you were sleeping while on duty again, you'll be out. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Was all henry said.

"So, Sam..." Jack turned to me. He looked me up and down.

I was in my usual night attire. Black tights, black top, black boots, and dark makeup. I found it comfortable, and well it looked great; which helped lure vampires. But right now I felt naked, I didn't want him looking at me, not like that.

"Where's my room?" I asked neutrally.

"Of course. You must be tired. I'll show you both to your room and then later you can meet everyone else and get the grand tour." Jack smiled, ignoring me ignoring him. "Right this way." Miles and I followed Jack upstairs, leaving henry in the lobby.

"So… no power?" Miles noted.

"We gathered that if we had a generator running power then it would cost money to fuel it and draw attention. So that would put us in danger." He grinned and shrugged. "But we have plenty of candles to go around."

"How many of you are there?" Miles was full of questions, wanting to know every detail.

"About twenty. But only six of us live here all the time. The rest come and go." Jack led us down a small hallway.

"But there's what, ten rooms?" Miles looked shocked. We had bumped into many groups of hunters over the years, but never a size this big in such a small space.

"Like I said. Only six are permanent." Jack stopped in front of a door. "I'll tell you more in the morning. For now, this is your room Miles. Well actually, it's our room. We don't have a room for you right now. But there's two bed and we get great reception."

"No problem." Miles said, walking in. "I'll see you tomorrow Sam." He called before closing the door.

"He'll be asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow." I sighed.

"So you're talking to me now2?" Jack grinned, walking to another door.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Is this it?" I opened the door.

It was beautiful. A double size bed with fluffy white bedding and white lace curtains that cocooned the bed. A wooden dresser with a large mirror on the wall above. A matching wooden closet and two bedside tables. The walls were a pale cream and the floor was the same wood the furniture was made out of. On the roof, hung a chandelier with glass rain drop; though it didn't work of course.

"Oh me, God." I turned to Jack, unable to believe he was giving me this room. "This is mine?" I asked, a smile plastered on my face.

"Well it is now." He smiled back. "It was my parents room, but it's been empty since they left. I thought you'd appreciate it the way my mum did."

"Where are your parents anyway?"

"Canada. They've got their own camp there where they train people to become skilled hunters like us. Then they let them run wild and help with the cause." He shrugged, still smiling.

"So you're here… alone?" I suddenly felt bad for being a bitch.

"Not anymore." He grinned. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night." He called as he walked away.

I slept better then I had in years that night…

**Bamby**


	3. A Bad Plan With Good Results

**SPOV**

"School? What do you mean school?" I yelled.

Everyone was sitting at the table having breakfast; apparently Jack's parents funded this place. So Jack would go grab fresh bread, cheese, milk, cereal and cold meats every morning.

"Firstly, you're seventeen. You're supposed to be in school. Secondly, all the kids here go to school. And thirdly, it's a surveillance job. We need to know it there are any Night Worlder's going to school, or if any one knows anything." Jack explained for the millionth time.

But I didn't care how many times he explained. I wasn't going to school. "Firstly, I'm not a kid. Secondly, Miles and I came here to hunt and kill vampires. And thirdly…" I paused for a moment, thinking of another point. "I'm not going. End of story." I yelled.

"Yes you are." Miles said, not even looked up from his bowl of cereal.

"I beg you pardon?" I asked, feeling betrayed.

"We are here as guests. If Jack needs us to join a circus, that's what we'll do. This isn't going to be hard. All you need to do is go to school, look for Night Worlder's or anything that looks suspicious. Once you've done what you need, then you can drop out." He shrugged. "But there's no point in arguing."

My jaw dropped, unable to believe my brother was once again abandoning me for Jack. I would have stormed off and lived on my own, if I had any idea of where I would go.

"Well I hope you know I hate this plan." I snapped before taking a bite out of my plain piece of toast.

Lake Mead High School

I had known Nevada was hot, but I didn't expect to be spending all day in a building, under the sun, full of teens. I had hoped I could spend the day sleeping, getting plenty of rest for my night time activities.

"So you're the famous Samantha Roberts?" Abby smiled, standing in front of me a little too close for comfort.

On the way to school, Jack had introduced me to the other hunters I was going to school with. Abby was a blonde petite girl with blue eyes. She was dressed in a mid-thigh baby pink dress and white stilettos. Her hair was curly, hanging loose around her shoulders. She was the stereotypical American pretty girl. The only thing was… she liked to kill supernatural creatures.

Justin was from Sydney Australia. He had come to America to travel and find the best waves, but one night he was attacked by werewolves. He was saved by Jack and his parents. But he still got a nasty scar from where it had scratched him across his arm. That didn't make him weak at all though. He was very confident and friendly. With dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes, dressed in blue jeans, a white top, and a shark tooth necklace, he almost looked like a normal surfer.

Danny was nothing like Justin. He was quite and kept to himself, but that was to be expected. See Danny had a twin brother, who was turned into a vampire. Danny's brother had killed their parents and tried to turn him. But Danny killed him before he could do any more damage. After that he became reserved, sticking to dark clothes so he could melt into the shadows. Today he wore black jeans and a black top, his black hair messy and his green eyes sad.

Katie and Blake were the couple of the house. She had peroxide blonde hair with bright blue steaks and a scar across her face. He had ginger hair and brown eyes, a look of protectiveness always on display. She wore denim shorts and a blue floral cropped top with white flowers. He wore black pants and a grey top. Blake held on to Katie carefully, always there but always making sure he wasn't holding on to tight. They had been at a party when some vampire came in and decided to have a feast. Out of about thirty kids, only seven survived.

Today I had decided to wear tight leather pants, and a turquoise strapless top. I had thrown on my favourite commando boots and my mum's old black lace vest. I left my hair down and applied a lot of eye liner, mascara and dark eye shadow like usual, it wasn't normal for me to be out during the day and I was used to dressing up to camouflage into the dark.

Abby was seventeen like me. Blake, Katie and Danny were eighteen. But Justin was nineteen. Jack had forged some paperwork to get him into school. He said it was to help with the cause, but I think the real reason was that Jack could only take so much of Justin's happy personality in one day.

"What do you mean famous?" I asked Abby.

"Jacks always bragging about you and your brother. Although I didn't think you'd be this emo…" she shrugged.

"I'm not emo." I told her as we walked down the hall with the others. I noticed that a lot of the other students would look up to see our group.

"But… all the black?"

"It's all I own. I buy what I need, and what I need is clothes that I can wear during the night. Hence all the black." I shrugged, speaking matter-of-factly.

The bell rang before she could comment. "Oh god." She groaned before turning towards me. "I'll see you later babe." She smiled before giving me a quick hug and then running off to class.

I stood froze for a moment, it wasn't everyday someone hugged me. But it only took me a second to recover before I looked down at my timetable. "History, room 26." I rolled my eyes, hating the thought of sitting in a class room all day.

I headed down the hall, looking for room 26. I was wandering around for about five minutes when I finally bumped into someone else.

The girl was small and pretty, with thick eyelashes and hair as black and soft as soot. She had a heart shaped face, and dimples. But right now she seemed shocked to have bumped into someone else.

But I didn't care. I was too busy looking at the Night World ring on her finger. "Hi, I'm Samantha Roberts." I smiled, being as friendly as possible.

"Oh, um. I'm Dani…" she smiled nervously back.

"I'm kinda lost. Would you be able to show me where room 26 is? It's my first day you see." I laughed. She nodded, relaxing a little before leading me down the hall.

_Now why don't you show me where the other Night Worlder's are?_ I thought as I grinned to myself.

Lunch time.

Abby and I had math together beforehand so she insisted she would show me around. Once the tour was over we headed to our lunch table. Everyone else was already there, engaged in conversation.

"G'day, Sam. How's your first day going?" Justin asked his Australian accent clearly noticeable.

I shrugged. "I bumped into a Night Worlder. Not much else has happened."

Everyone at the table froze and turned to look at me.

"We've been here for months. How did you find one on your first day?" Katie asked the first to recover. I could tell by the way she was glaring at me that she didn't like me very much. I suppose having a better _female_ hunter in the group was demeaning to her.

"It was obvious." I shrugged again. "She had a ring on."

"A ring?" Blake looked confused.

"Don't you guys know about the rings?" when everyone continued to stare at me blankly I elaborated. "In the Night World community they have clubs. Each club has a black flower to represent it, and each member has some sort of object or objects with that flower on it. Like a ring, or a shirt or a pendant."

"How do you know about that?" Katie asked, looking unconvinced.

"Because the first vampire my brother killed had a locket and on the locket was a black Iris. I took it so I would always remember how my life was changed that night, and hat there really are monsters out there. After that I noticed a lot of Night Worlder's had the same kind of thing. So I tortured a few vampires and they told me what they were. The end."

"Oh." Was all Katie could say.

"Who did ya bump into. Today, at school?" Justin asked.

"The pretty black haired girl in the group over there." I gestured at a table on the other side of the patio.

"Dani Abforth?" Abby gasped. "I have world literature with her." She looked horrified that she had been sitting in the same class as a Night Worlder all this time. And honestly I couldn't blame her.

"Hey, I have that next." I grinned at Abby. "Maybe Dani will introduce me to her friends." I shrugged, a plan stirring.

The bell rang and we all walked our separate ways, except Abby and I. we stuck together, following Dani to our next class.

Once in the class room I noticed that Dani, while she wasn't particularly friendly to everyone else, she was avoiding a girl. She completely ignored the girl, not looking at her or anything. It was like she was a brick wall to Dani.

She was a slim blonde girl with brown eyes. She watched Dani, and I saw that she looked sad, even lonely.

"Who's that?" I asked Abby, pointing at the blonde.

"Oh, that's Thea Harman." Abby shrugged, but smiled at the same time. "I sit with her during this class. She's really nice."

I nodded and followed her to the desk. Thea looked up and smiled. "Hi. I'm Samantha Roberts." I smiled back.

"Thea Harman." She introduced myself. "Roberts? That sounds familiar."

"It's a common last name." I shrugged. "It was my fathers, but I never knew him."

"Good after noon class." The teacher walked in, interrupting our conversation. Just when I was beginning to think I recognized _her_ last name.

**Bamby**


	4. Interruptions

**SPOV**

"So how was school?" Jack asked. He stood waiting at the van.

I rolled my eyes and jumped into the passenger seat. Abby, Justin and Danny sat in the back while Blake and Katie stayed behind to do after school activities. I didn't understand why, seeing as they were only supposed to be there as a cover. But if Katie was gone, I didn't care.

"Samantha Found a Night Worlder." Abby told Jack excited about the discovery.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "On her first day?"

Abby leaned forward so she could talk to Jack better. "Yeah I know right. She's just as good as you said, even better. It's amazing. All she did was see a ring and BAM she knew. She's so amazing."

Jack looked at me and smiled. "I know she is."

I blinked, unable to react, but Abby didn't notice. She spent the whole drive going on about how amazing she thought I was and how we were going to change the world now.

There was at least water at the hotel. Sure there was only cold, but I desperately wanted a shower. It had been ages since I'd been around that many people and I felt out of my element. Plus cold water helped me think.

Once we had gotten back I had bolted for the bathroom, while Jack got everyone ready for tonight's hunt. I told him I was too tired and wanted to settle in before I went hunting, but it was a lie. I just didn't want to go with anyone else.

By the time I had gotten out of the shower, everyone was ready to leave.

Miles was one of them.

"He's putting you to work already?" I asked when he came to my room to say bye.

"I volunteered." He grinned. "I want to see these guys in action."

"I bet there's nothing much to see." I shrugged. "They didn't even realize they were going to school with a group of Night Worlder's."

"What makes you say that?" he looked worried. I knew that look; it was the one he gave me when he thought I spent too much time with the darkness.

"Today I found out there's a group of witches at school, and none of them knew." I sighed. "I mean they don't even know what they're doing."

"Well then, we're just going to have to teach them." He smiled. "I'm off now. I might not see you till the morning, so good night." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Try to behave while I'm gone." He grinned, walking off.

"Why should I behave?" I grinned. After my shower I had thrown on simple track pants and a white tee. But now I wanted to dress up and go lure myself a vampire.

As I rummaged through my cloths I settled on skin tight black leather pants and my favourite pair of black pumps. No matter how high the shoe, I could run and hunt no matter what; it was skill I learnt over the years. As for a top, I went with a long sleeve Victorian styled white blouse and a black corset on top.

"This should be alluring enough." I grinned as I brushed my hair, leaving it down.

I walked downstairs and found Henry and Justin at the desk.

"Where ya going?" Justin asked, jumping over the desk and walking towards me. "The other's already left."

"I'm hunting alone tonight." I told him, shrugging.

"Alone?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" I snapped at him.

"You're a girl." He noted.

Before anyone could comment, I grabbed my silver knife and threw it towards Henry. It flew past his head, cutting the smallest amount of hair and into the wall.

"You could have killed me." He yelled, glaring.

"Bloody hell, you're good." Justin grinned.

"Not necessarily. She could have been aiming for his eye."

I looked towards the kitchen. There stood Jack, dressed in dark blue jeans and a thin black top. He had a lazy look about him, even though he was in charge of a group of killing machines.

"I thought you left with the others?" I frowned, disappointed.

"They have Miles. They don't need me." He smiled and looked me up and down. "You going hunting?"

That's none of your business." I said as I headed towards him. I pashed past and walked towards the back door, wanting to get out.

"Sam, wait." He called as he followed me.

I ignored him. As I stepped outside the cool air hit my cheeks. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, enjoying the freedom of being alone.

I didn't have much time to enjoy it as Jack caught up to me in the alley way behind the hotel. He placed a hand on my shoulder… and I snapped.

I grabbed his hand and kicked back. My foot landed right on his chest. He stumbled back, but was ready to fight in an instant. I threw myself at him and elbowed him in the face.

Before I could make another move he grabbed my arm and flung me towards the wall. My chest crashed against the wall, leaving me breathless. I regained my balance and turned to attack but jack was already there. He pushed me against the wall, pushing his body against mine so I couldn't move.

"What is your problem?" he snapped.

I grinned before bashing my forehead against his nose. It started bleeding straight away. He was distracted long enough for me to knee him in the stomach. He stumbled, cursing.

"You're my problem." I shrugged.

He looked up, pissed. That's when _he_ snapped. He lunged forward and elbowed me in the chest. I punched him in returned. He kicked at my feet and tripped me. I fell to the ground, only to be squashed as he knelt over me, his legs around my waist and his hands holding my wrists.

"What did I do?" he asked, yelling.

I laughed and went to head butt him again. He stopped me by punching me across the face, and I was grateful I had a long fringe to cover the bruise tomorrow.

"Why do you hate me?" he yelled again, his chest heaving.

"Because you left me with no one but my brother. I loved you." I yelled back.

Everything fell silent. Jack just stayed there staring at me, blood dripping from his nose onto my cheek.

"I loved you-" he started, but I pushed myself forward enough so I could kiss him.

He reacted almost instantly, kissing me back. His body pushed further onto mine as his tongue made its way into my mouth. Our tongues danced, heat growing. I rolled him over so I was on top. Our lips parted, which gave him a chance to speak.

"Sam, I've wanted this since I saw you last night." He moaned.

I grinned, and leaned down only to lick his lips, teasing him. He groaned and rolled us over again. He held me so carefully, as if I was a delicate flower. His lips moved to my neck, his fingers working on the strings of my corset.

"Jack, I want you now." I moaned.

He froze and looked down at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded and before I knew it he was dragging me back inside.

He pulled me through the kitchen and past Justin and Henry's questioning looks. Up the stairs and into his bedroom. I slammed the door and turned to him grinning. A candle sat on the bedside table, serving as the only light in the room. It gave of the illusion that our shadows were dancing around us.

He wrapped his arms around me, his eyes glistening as he gazed at me. "God you're beautiful." He sighed blissfully before leaning forward and brining his lips to mine. It was a gentle kiss, one filled with love and adoration.

I began to feel uncomfortable. With the heat gone I suddenly didn't want this. But at the same time, I was awfully lonely and Jack was a good guy. I could do worse… like being with a Night Worlder.

Jack grabbed my hand and led me towards his bed. He sat down and gestured for me to join. Instead I moved so I was kneeling on the bed, my knees cradling his legs. He kissed me gently again, his hands sitting on my thighs.

I leaned back, parting our lips. I grabbed the string of my corset and slowly untied them, then threw it onto the floor. Jack brought a hand up my leg and under my shirt. His hand brushed my stomach before going around and resting on the small of my back. He leaned in and kissed me.

His hand pushed me closer to him as he slowly lay down. As soon as he was lying rolled over so he was on top. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed more. Instead of letting go, his hands found their way to the button of my pants, then to my zipper.

I moaned and began to move my hips, my legs wrapping around him. His hips begun to move with mine, his hands taking my shirt off slowly as he kissed me gently.

"Jack we need to talk." Miles burst into the room.

We froze. I looked from jack to Miles, not registering what just happened.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Miles was obviously pissed, but he was trying to stay calm.

That's when my body started working again. "Oh my, God." I gasped.

Jack turned to look at me, his hand brushing my cheek. "Are you alright?"

I didn't answer. I pushed Jack off, grabbed my clothes and bolted for the door. I ran downstairs, past Justin and Henry's questioning looks again, and a few more people this time. I ran through the kitchen and into the alley way. This time I didn't stop. I kept running… with no shirt on…

**Bamby**


	5. A Touch is all it Takes

**MPOV**

"Miles, I'm sorry." Jack was saying over and over, hoping I'd calm down.

"Yeah well maybe next time you'll lock the door, or maybe next time it _won't be my sister!_ " I had stayed calm for Sam, but she was gone. Now? I was going to kill him.

"Look it wasn't like we planned it or anything. It just happened." He tried to defend his case.

"So you just happened to land on my sister, and just happened to have no top on? Well in that case… Do you think I'm an idiot?" I jumped for him then, about to tear him apart. But a knock on the door stopped me. It was Abby, standing in the open door way looking at us awkwardly. "What is it?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Sorry to, uh… interrupt. I thought you'd like to know… Samantha just ran out of the hotel… topless." She said nervously.

"What?" jack pushed past us and ran off.

I was close behind, following him to the alley way. "Get in." I called as I got in my car. I turned the ignition on and as soon as jack was in I slammed my foot on the accelerator.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Jack mumbled, trying to reassure himself.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on that."

**SPOV**

Once I was a distance away from the hotel, putting a whole lot of buildings between me and Jack, I finally stopped to put my shirt on. Being an expert at sticking to the shadows made it easy for me to run and not be noticed.

I had found a block of abandoned building, and I made my way around the alleys, playing the perfect pray. I need to kill something. I needed to burn all my energy.

It wasn't long before someone started following me. I couldn't be sure if it was human or monster, but either way I strolled into the nearest building. All I had to do was act drunk and lost. Easy prey for the vampires, so easy kills for me.

I walked around for a while until I came to a large room, with no exit but the one I came through. I turned, about to leave when the person came into view.

Vampire.

I knew by looking at his eyes. The way they seemed to glow an iridescent green in the dark room. There was no other explanation other then he was a supernatural creature, here to eat me… not that, that sounds crazy or anything.

"No where to run now." He grinned, showing his pearly white fangs.

"Just the way I like it." I grinned.

I had to admit, he was gorgeous. If I had been any other girl I would have probably lost focus. He was tall and boy was his body perfectly muscled. His hair was dark and messy. His hands were…

 _Focus._ I snapped at myself.

Just then he lunged forward, reaching for me. I ducked just in time and rolled away. Once I was standing again I kicked him on his side. He was taken aback slightly, but recovered quickly. He was stronger, a lot stronger. I pounced, taking the stake out of my back pocket. Before I could plunged into his heart, he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

We froze.

It was like my skin was vibrating with hear as his hand continued to hold my wrist. My body reacted with my direction, moving closer to him. My heart beat raced, and my breath quickened. Every inch of me came alive.

I dropped my stake, relaxing. But as soon as it landed, the sound broke whatever spell had been holding me.

I glared at him, pushing him away and reaching for my stake. He kicked at it and it rolled across the room, placing himself between me and my weapon.

"Wait." He raised his hands up in defence.

I grinned and shook my head. "I don't talk to vermin."

He flinched at the name, but recovered fast. "Trust me, talking to a human is the last thing I want to do. But I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then this'll be my easiest kill yet." I grinned as I lunged forward. That's when something went wrong. I lost my balance and fell, my head hitting the ground hard. I jumped up, ready to defend myself. But I didn't stay up long. Suddenly everything went black as I fainted.

**MPOV**

Jack and I had been driving all night, but there was no sign of Sam anywhere. It had come to the point where we had to go back. There were other people we had to take care of, and I just hoped she had gone home and was waiting for us there.

"She's not here." Katie told us as we walked into the lobby. I had hunted with her that night, and she had shown a lot of potential.

"What do you mean?" Jack snapped.

"She. Didn't. come. Back." Blake, Katie's boyfriend, snapped back.

"Look, she'll show up at school tomorrow. She'll be fine. She's probably out hunting." Katie shrugged.

_That's what I'm worried about_

**SPOV**

I woke up in a double size bed, in an unfamiliar room. The walls were a dark grey and the carpet fluffy and black. A floor length mirror sat next to a closet and chest of drawers. A flat screen television was directly in front of me, with a dvd player. The window was covered by a long black curtain, hiding any view of the outside world.

It was nice actually. I was too dazed to be panicing about being in a strange room. All I could think was, _I could live in a room like this if I didn't move all the time._

I got up and my bare feet landed on the soft carpet, my toes curling up at the gentle feeling. I saw that I was still dressed in my clothes from the night before…

 _The night_ before. The vampire. He touched me and… _It was spell. Nothing else. No matter what happens, you know that whatever wacky thing he did to you, it isn't your fault._ I nodded and I walked over to the curtain, pulling it open.

It was day time.

"Shit." I mentally kicked myself. _Miles and Jack are probably worried about me._ I turned for the door. But before I could take another step, it opened. The vampire walked and I froze.

He wore black jeans and a tight white top. I could see his perfectly chiselled abs under the thin material. His skin was lightly tan, and oh my…

 _Stop!_ My mind screamed. _He's a vampire._ But I couldn't help it. He was gorgeous. Perfect really.

My knees suddenly went weak and I begun to fall. The vampire was beside me before I could even try to regain balance. His hand rested on my elbow, holding me up.

"Good morning." He smiled.

That smile made the room spin and my head turn, or at least that's how I felt. I rested my hand on his chest to help me stand, but also to touch him. My fingers spread against his muscles, feeling his chest. My eyes took in every inch of him. The way little wrinkles sat in the corner of his eyes as he smiled, the way his fingers gently rubbed my elbow. I noticed he had scars around his wrists. He was a lot taller then me, at least a foot.

His hand guided me closer. There were merely milometers between us, and I could feel the heat rushing through me. The way he was looking at me… I could stay like that forever.

My eyes finally landed on his and stopped. He was looking me all over, and suddenly I felt uncomfortable. I wasn't good enough for a guy like this.

He frowned as his hand brushed my hair behind my ear and his fingers caressed my cheek. I flinched remembering the bruise I had gotten from fighting. "What happened to you?" he asked, full of concern and a protective tone that made my heart melt.

"Jack." Was all I could say, looking away from him so he couldn't see me like this.

"Is that your brother?" he asked and I could tell he was hoping it was.

I froze. _No he's my boyfriend._ I thought, remembering what had happened last night and why I had run away.

The vampire's hands fell, letting me go. "Boyfriend."

I had forgotten that vampires could read thoughts. I looked up at him just as he looked away. "Well I mean we used to date. Now I'm not sure."

He nodded and took a step back. "You should probably go. He'd be worried about you.

I sighed. "You're right. I guess I should go." I walked over to the and of the bed and grabbed my shoes.

"I'll find you." I looked up and saw him staring at me with a promise in his eyes. "I will find you and see you again."

I didn't say anything. I simply left, hoping I'd see him again but dreading the thought of killing him.

**Bamby**


	6. It Must be a Curse

**SPOV**

"Where the hell have you been? Abbey asked as I arrived at the lunch table. She threw her arms around me in a bear hug, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I went hunting." I said briefly, shrugging everyone's questioning looks off.

"All night?" Katie looked suspicious.

"Yeah." I snapped. I had a feeling we were never going to get along.

"Jack and Miles were worried about you." She snapped back.

"Maybe you should worry about your own boyfriend." I was so close to hitting her. She snarled at me before turning back to her lunch. _That's right. Shut up._

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Abbey smiled, giving me another hug.

The bell rung not too long after and everyone scattered. Abbey and I headed for class in silence, and I was glad no one wanted to hear how my hunting had gone. As far as I was concerned nothing happened last night.

**JPOV (Jarrah)**

"I can't believe I have to deal with you until graduation." Blaise rolled her eyes as we walked into my apartment. She flopped on to the couch and turned the TV. on.

Grandmother Harman, the Crone, had agreed that Blaise could come back to Las Vegas as long as she stayed away from magic and the magic shop. That meant she couldn't live with any witched, so she was passed to me.

"I always preferred Thea." I shrugged, placing her stuff in a corner. She was so lazy.

"Out of all my relatives you were the one she picked? Gran must be insane." She hissed. "Ash would be so much cooler to live with."

"Yeah and he's a great role model." I rolled my eyes. "Gran wants you away from the magic, and Ash wouldn't care if you listened to her or not." I sat on the couch next to her, watching her flick through the channels.

"You're so tame. It's boring." She groaned.

I was glad Blaise's plan had landed in the afternoon. If she had seen the human girl I'd be dead for sure.

I felt disgusting thinking of the human girl. But there was no denying it. She was my Soulmate. As much as the thought made me cringe, I couldn't help feel a deep need for her. Sitting there, with Blaise beside me, it was torture. I wanted the human girl, and it pained me not to have her in my arms.

"It must be a curse." I groaned.

Blaise looked up. "Curse?"

"Nothing." I sighed and pushed myself up. "I'm going to bed. But we have school tomorrow so don't stay up too late." I said as I headed for my room.

"We? You're going too?" she asked absentmindedly, her eyes glued to the screen.

I sighed again. "Yep."

**SPOV**

Abby and I walked to the parking lot together laughing about something the teacher had said during class. It didn't take long for my eyes to land on Jack. He stood by the van looking around, searching for me.

As soon as I got to the van he sighed with relief and pulled me to him. "Are you okay?" he asked. He looked me over, his fingers brushed the bruise on my face. The touch reminded me of the way the vampire had touched it and I flinched at the thought. "I'm sorry." He dropped his hand.

"I'm fine." I recovered quickly, smiling up at him. "Its just a little sore." I lied. I honestly couldn't feel any pain from the bruise.

"Are we okay?"

A million things went through my mind, but all thoughts brought me back to the vampire. _No, we're not._ Was all I wanted to say. But I had wanted Jack before, and was determined to want him again.

I moved so fast it took a second for him to realize what I was doing. I pulled him to me and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. I pulled away and smiled. "Never better."

I had gone straight to bed as soon as I had gotten back to the hotel. Even though I had slept most of the night before, I was exhausted from all the emotional roller coasts in my life.

It helped that Miles was angry. "You're grounded as far as I'm concerned." He'd told me.

In the morning, when I ventured out of my room to have breakfast. I was wearing simple black jeans and a dark grey tee. One look from abbey and I knew she was going to explode.

"No more black." She exclaimed, pushing me into her room.

She had stuck posters of bands and actor all over her walls. She had a floor length mirror which was framed by photos of her and friends. Her bed was covered with pink fluffy pillows and a purple blanket.

She sat me on her bed and then began to rummage through her clothes. Finally, she decided on a navy blue dress with little white flowers on it.

"It's the darkest thing I have. I want to start you off slow." She grinned, handing me the dress. When I just sat there she rolled her eyes. "I've got the same parts as you. Jeez." She gestured at her body.

I reluctantly got up and undressed. I slipped the dress on and turned to look in the mirror. It came to about mid-thigh and had thin straps that I tied around my neck. It was so girly and foreign to me.

She passed me a pair of white flats and then worked on my hair. She left it loose, with wvy curls, and pulled it out of my face. She cleaned up my dark make up and applied foundation, clear lip gloss and some mascara. I was glad the bruise was already gone.

"Done." She gleamed.

I stood next to her. She wore light blue shorts, white wedges and a pink top. Her hair was pulled into a messy, high pony tail and she wore pink glitter lip gloss. She was so girly.

"Whoa." Her jaw dropped. "Jack is gonna be all over you." She grinned.

I smiled at her, but inside I felt like curling up into a ball. Bed was the only safe place for me.

We headed downstairs and into the dining room. Jack was talking to Danny when Justin nudged him. Jack looked up and saw me, his jaw dropping just like Abbey's had.

"Lets go make lunch." Abbey grinned, ignoring the stares directed our way. She looped har arm through mine and led me to the bench.

I grabbed an apple and decided that would be enough for me. Abbey was busy making a sandwich so I took the opportunity to head to the van. I slid into the passenger side, enjoying the time alone.

It didn't last long as Jack jumped in and closed the door. "We need to talk." He said, his eyes looking me over. I shrugged and he continued. "Would you find it weird if I went to school with you?"

"You graduated last year." I reminded him.

"Well yeah but Miles thinks it'll be a good idea for me to check those witches out. And the only way I can do that is if…"

"You go back to school." I nodded, understanding. "It's fine." I shrugged again.

He let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand on my knee. "You look really nice today." He leaned forward to kiss me, but suddenly the others begun to fill up the van.

"Lets go already." Abbey laughed.

Before Jack leaned back I gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "I'm glad you like it." I whispered before he turned the car on and we drove off.

**JPOV**

I followed Blaise as she led me to her lunch table. She ran up to a group of three girls and I was sure they were witches.

"Blaise?" one girl asked, looking worried but pretended to be pleased. She had black hair that framed her heart shaped face.

"Yes ladies, I'm back." Blaise threw her hand up. The other two girls cheered.

"Who's this?" the red head asked.

Blaise remembered that I was with her and she groaned. "Jarrah, this is Dani, Vivienne and Selene. Ladies this is Jarrah Redfern, my cousin."

Selene grinned and bit her lip as she looked me up and down. She was short and had platinum blonde hair. Vivienne was the tallest of the girls, her hair as red as a foxes fur. She didn't seem that interested in me.

Dani looked confused though. "Redfern?" she turned to Blaise. "So he's a vampire. But how are you cousins?"

"Blood exchange." Blaise shrugged and turned to the other two girls, ignoring Dani and me.

I sighed and sat down, searching the grounds for something interesting. That's when my gaze landed on a table of students. One of them being the hunter girl from the other night…

**Bamby**


	7. Awkward Intoductions

**SPOV**

"So how's your first day going?" I grinned at Jack as we walked to the lunch table

His arm draped around my shoulder pulling me closer. "It's better now that I can spend some time with you." He bent down and kissed my cheek.

We ignored the others and just sat down. It felt nice, being all coupley with a guy. And it was even better that it was jack. All those years missing him and now I was wrapped in his embrace.

I leaned against him, his arm now around my waist. I smiled as he held me close. "What class do you have next?"

"Literature." He groaned.

I sat up excited. "Same." I smiled.

He grinned and pulled me near. He gave me a soft kiss and smile. "Lucky me, now I'll have a distraction." I nudged him and moved so I was leaning against him again.

That's when Abby was suddenly in my face. "There's two new people with the witches." She told us.

Both jack and I sat up and looked towards the witches table. Abby was right, there was now four girls and a guy. The new girl was talking to the blonde and red-head while the guy was looking over here…

I froze.

Jack noticed my sudden my change in behavior. "You alright?" he brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

I forced my eyes to look away from the table. I smiled up at Jack and shrugged. "Never better. Do you wanna head off to class now? I'll show you around."

He nodded and I grabbed his hand, leading him away. I ignored Abby's grin and the vampire's glare. I needed to get away before the others realized I knew him and before they figured out he was a vampire.

**JPOV**

"You okay?" Dani asked as we headed for world lit.

I looked at her questioningly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're living with Blaise." She shuddered at the thought.

I laughed. "Yeah she's a pain, but she's family." I shrugged.

We walked into class and my eyes fell on Thea. I noticed she avoided looking at me, and something told me that she hadn't really forgotten everything.

"Want to sit together?" Dani suggested. It was funny that as soon as I made it clear Blaise and I weren't friends, she suddenly became nicer.

I shrugged. "Sure."

I followed her to a seat and placed all my things on the desk. Just as I was sliding into the chair, that hunter girl walked in with the boy she had been with at lunch. She noticed me and I saw he tense, but that didn't stop her from taking a seat next to Thea, lover boy right behind her.

I watched her back while the teacher began the lesson. I planned on watching her the whole time, waiting for her to turn to look at me.

**SPOV**

The teacher was placing us into groups to complete an assignment. When she got to my name I crossed my fingers hoping I'd be with abbey or Jack.

"Samantha Roberts, Jack Reynolds and Jarrah Redfern." She called before moving on to the next group.

"Do you know who Jarrah is?" I asked Thea.

She turned and pointed at the vampire, while Dani pointed at me. _I guess there's no avoiding him now._ I thought as he headed towards our desk.

Jack's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. I watched as Jarrah glared at Jacks arm, his body rigid. He sat where Thea had been and we fell into silence.

Eventually Jack spoke up. "I'm Jack and this is Samantha." He introduced us.

Jarrah nodded looking at me. "Have you been coming here long?"

I shook my head but Jack was the one to talk. "It's my first day and Samantha's third.

Jarrah nodded and I saw his hand inch towards mine. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I couldn't. He shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. We fell into silence again.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of school I was glad to get out. I had been so tense during class, trying not to touch Jarrah. All three of us got up and bolted for the door. Jack led me to the van.

As soon as we were at the van Jack kissed me. I felt nothing. After sitting next to Jarrah for an hour being with Jack wasn't the same. I couldn't stand there and make out with him, it felt wrong.

I pulled back, smiling. "As much as this is fun, I promised Abbey I'd watch her do cheerleading practice." I lied.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, surprised and unconvinced. "I thought you hated cheerleading?"

"Trust me I do. It's just an excuse for girls to dress in skimpy outfits and dance around while men watch them. It's primal and stupid." I shrugged. "But Abbey's my friend and I promised."

He sighed and leaned against the van. "What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" he asked. I thought I could sense annoyance behind his tone.

"Hangout with Miles, or Henry, or someone. Sharpen you stakes. Kill something undead." I shrugged. "You're a big boy, you'll figure something out." I grinned.

"Fine." He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss. "But don't be too long." He grinned before letting go.

I watched him get in the car with the others and drive off. I walked around the school instead of going straight to the gym. It was different being at school when no one else was around. My steps echoed through the empty halls; it was nice to be alone.

Suddenly a hand was placed over my mouth and I was pulled into a class room. I was pushed against the wall facing them.

It was Jarrah.

I realized then that I had known all along that it had been him. But that didn't mean I was happy.

"If I move my hand do you promise you won't scream?" he grinned. I glared not giving an answer, too stubborn to give in. but Jarrah just laughed and waited. Finally I gave up and he removed his hand.

I didn't scream, I didn't need to. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, amused.

I gestured around us. "What are you doing here? At school?"

"Well I am a teenager." He said matter-of-factly.

"So? You're a vampire for gods sake." I snapped. "This is my school and I don't need my friends knowing about us."

"Us?" he grinned, his hand brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "You look beautiful today by the way."

I shivered and leaned against his touch, closing my eyes. My body was alive with fire, his touch woke me. It burned deep, warming me up and filling me with a desire to give myself to him.

I felt his lips against mine ever so gently. It was so soft but the electricity it sent through me was incredible. He waited, wanting to know if I would kiss him back, and I did. He reacted instantly, his hand grasping my hip, his body pushing against mine. His tongue sliding into my mouth joining with mine as they danced. I melted against him, giving into my body.

I grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. He moved his lips away and trailed them down to my neck where he nibbled lightly. I shivered, vibrations radiating over my skin. I moaned involuntarily.

Suddenly Jack came to mind and everything came crashing back. "Get off." I pushed him away and he took a step back. "I have a boyfriend. I can't be doing this with you." I snapped.

He shook his head, his eyes going hazel. "No you shouldn't be doing this with him." He yelled. "You know there's something between us. We're Soul-"

"Don't!" I interrupted. "We're nothing. You're a vampire and I'm a vampire hunter. God, all my friends and even my brother. They're all hunters. If they found out about this…" I gestured at him and then at me.

"Who cares? This isn't something you can ignore. We're Soulmates and there's nothing we can do about it." He snapped back.

Impulse took over and I pulled him to me, my lips crashing against his. My head became foggy as a blissful dizziness came over me. Once again I was pushed against the wall, between it and his firm body. His hands grasped my thighs and brought them around his waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His muscles tensed, I could feel him holding back. But I wanted him then and there. Every thing else in the world disappeared. There were only our two bodies and our one soul.

The longer we embraced each other the more I wanted. His lips fit against mine perfectly. His skin warmed me up inside…

"Jarrah? You down here?" A female's voice echoed through the halls and into the room.

Everything shattered as I came back to reality. I pushed Jarrah away, embarrassed. "Did you hear that?" _of course he did he's a vampire._

He frowned and nodded. "It's Blaise."

"Is she one of the witches you were with at lunch?" I asked casually.

He turned to me, grinning. "You don't miss a thing, do you?" he leaned in bringing us into a deep kiss. He pulled me closer, his fingers running through my hair.

When our lips parted it left an empty feeling in me. I knew we were meant for each other. But I also knew we didn't stand a chance. _I'll have to kill him and the witches_. I realized.

"Jarrah?" Blaise was getting closer.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He winked before dashing out of the class room.

"What the hell? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Blaise snapped.

"Yeah. But I was ignoring you. It's not like I get a lot of alone time now." Jarrah laughed, his voice fading as they walked away.

I waited a few minutes before I left; making sure no one saw me. I rushed home, forgetting I was supposed to be with Abby. There were too many things on my mind…

**JPOV**

"So am I the only one who knows Thea still knows about the Night World?" I asked casually as I sat at the table doing homework and Blaise watched TV.

She tensed. "How did you…"

"I have a class with her and her body language was screaming 'Don't look at me!'. It was pretty obvious." I shrugged.

"Just don't tell the girls. They can't keep a secret if their life depended on it." She told me before going back to watching the TV.

"Do you talk to her?" I watched her closely now, watching as her body dropped slightly and how her breathing became more controlled. But also at how she was concentrating on not caring. She refused to look at me.

"Why should I? I mean she made her choice. She chose her 'Soulmate', and what's done is done." She shrugged, dropping the subject.

_I didn't realize you thought that way…_ I sighed.

**Bamby**


	8. Spy or Friend?

**SPOV**

"She's my sister no way." Miles sounded furious.

I was heading down to the lobby. I had just had a shower and wanted to see who was hunting tonight. Instead I walked into an argument about me.

"It doesn't matter. She's obviously smarter then the rest of us. At least when it comes to the Night World." Katie yelled. I was actually surprised that she'd said that.

"I am not sending my girlfriend off to spy on the witches. "Jack snapped. No one had even noticed me yet. They were too busy arguing over me.

"She's strong. She can handle herself." Justin noted.

"The answer is no." Miles shook his head. He could be just as stubborn as me at times.

"What about the guy Jack mentioned? The one who was hanging out with them? Couldn't she get to them through him?" Henry suggested.

"You want me to give my girlfriend to some guy? We don't even know if he's human." Jack wasn't going to be easy to convince.

"I don't think she should do it by herself. I mean, what if they put a spell on her?" Abby sounded horrified. "She's my best friend."

"I'll be fine." I spoke up. All eyes turned to me.

"Sam, I won't let you-" Jack started.

"It's not up to you. We need a way to get close to the Night Worlder's and we have a way. I've already met two of them, all I need is for them to introduce me to the others and I'm in." I shrugged.

"I don't like this." Jack shook his head.

"I won't be there to protect you." Miles looked sad, and worried.

"I haven't need protection for awhile." I noted. "Look. It's my decision right?" I turned to everyone, the majority agreed. "So it looks like tomorrow I'll be going witch hunting. And that's final." I said before walking up to my room.

I chucked my bag on my bed and using my flash light to see, began to look for my ticket in.

"Sam?" Jack's head came into view.

"Hey." I smiled at him before going back to my things. "What's up?"

He nervously stood by the door, ruffling his hair awkwardly. "Ah, the thing is. I don't think it's safe for you to hang out with those witches and that guy." He shrugged.

I stopped looking through my things and turned to him. "You realize that 'guy' is Jarrah. You know? The other person in our World Lit group."

He nodded. "Yeah I know. I wasn't going to say anything about that thought. Because at least you're not alone with him then." He shrugged again.

"Then?" it clicked. I suddenly knew why he didn't want me to 'hang' with the Night Worlder's. "This has nothing to do with the girls, does it? You're worried that Jarrah might be a witch and cast a love spell on me or something.

He exploded then. "Yes okay. I don't want you hanging around a mysterious guy when I'm not with you. Firstly, I can't protect you; and secondly, you're _my_ girlfriend." He yelled.

I gasped, ready to explode myself. "You know what? I all those years without your protection. So I'm sure I can handle myself. Oh, and no I'm not _your_ girlfriend. I'm my own person and I can 'hangout' with who ever I want. Even if it's just to spy." I snapped.

"What do you mean you're not my girlfriend?" he was a ticking time bomb, but I was going to go off first. "You can't dump me."

"I just did, Jack. Now get out of my room before I seriously show you why I don't need protecting." I screamed.

He froze. I could see his heart break just by looking at him. I knew that by tomorrow he's forgive me and go back to trying to be my boyfriend. But right now all I could do was breath and control myself, because if I didn't I was going to hurt him.

"Fine. Good night." He said, barely above a whisper as he walked out, leaving me with a guilty conscience and a bag to sort through.

"Oh, God." I woke up and remembered what had happened last night. The guilt finally came. I buried my face in my pillow. "Maybe if I stay in here all day no one will talk to me." As if the universe was punishing me, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I groaned, throwing the blankets off.

Abby came in slowly, avoiding eye contact. "Hey."

"Morning." I replied. I stood and grabbed the locket off my dresser.

"What's that?" Abby watched me put the locket on.

"Remember how I told you about the rings and stuff?"

"That's the locket you got of the vampire that killed your mum?" she walked up to me and had a closer look. "What's inside?"

"I've never been able to open it." I shrugged. "There's no key hole, only this." I pulled out this little compartment that was on the top. It had an oval shaped grove in it. "I think it's opened with some magic potion or something." I shrugged.

The locket itself was quite big and beautiful. It was about half the size of my palm and had a beautiful black Iris on it made out of stone.

"You're going to use that to get closer." Abby's eyes lit up. "I knew you had a plan. You would never go in blind." She pushed me playfully.

"I'm not stupid." I laughed as I began to get undressed. I threw on my high waited black short and red tee. I quickly put my knee high converse boots on and brushed my hair pulling it into a high pony tail. I tucked my shirt in and then turned to Abby for her opinion. But she looked simply shrugged.

"You ready?" she asked, excitement gone.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

We headed downstairs but parted ways at the kitchen. Abby headed for the dining room, but I decided to skip breakfast and go wait in the van. When I got there I opened the door and slid into the back. I wasn't ready to sit next to Jack after last night. It would hurt too much.

Suddenly a head popped up from the front seat and I nearly punched Jack in the face.

"What are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack." I snapped

He looked so sad, which made the guilt come back. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night. I thought it'd be a good idea to rest in here while I waited for everyone else." He sighed. "I'll go if you want?"

"It's fine." Was all I could say. I had to look away, his sad eyes were too hard to handle.

For awhile we just sat in silence. The air around me, was beginning to feel heavy and awkward. Finally Jack broke the silence.

"I'm not going to try and stop you anymore." He didn't look at me, but he didn't have to. I knew that was hard for him to say.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile.

"That doesn't mean I like the idea of you doing this. I'm worried about you."

My smile fell. "I'll be fine Jack." I reassured him.

"I know." He tried to smile then.

"Before we could say anything else, the car was suddenly being filled with the other. Abby sat next to me, her eyes asking if I was okay. I nodded and smiled.

"Come on. I wanna get to school already mate. Let's see Sam in action." Justin cheered from the front seat. Jack turned the car on and drove us to school without saying a word.

**JPOV**

"Am I the only one that thinks school is a waste of time?" Blaise sighed as we all took our seats at the lunch table. Vivienne and Selene agreed with her and the three of them turned to each other, talking about what they'd rather be doing.

Dani and I just rolled our eyes at each other and turned away. My eyes scanned the crowd until the landed on Samantha's table. But she wasn't with the others.

"Is she coming this way?" Dani asked, pulling my direction to the person she was referring to. Samantha was walking towards us. I froze. _What is she doing?_ The only thing that came to mind was that she decided to kill us all now… in front of everyone. It was the only thing that sounded logical.

"Well this is going to be interesting." I looked at Blaise who was grinning mischievously.

Samantha stopped in front of Dani. "Um, Dani. I was, ah, wondering if I could, um, Talk to you for a moment?" she looked so nervous, and I had to admit it was pretty convincing.

Blaise, who was sitting on the table, stood up and moved towards Samantha. "So, who's your friend Dani?"

Dani looked from Samantha to Blaise, disgusted. "She's not my friend." She defended herself.

"Her name is Samantha." I told Blaise, hoping if she had a name she would at least try to treat her like a person. When Blaise looked at me with question I shrugged. "We have a class together."

Blaise circled Samantha, looking her up and down. Behind me I could hear the other two giggling. Samantha looked so scared and vulnerable. I desperately wanted to defend her. But that would make things worse.

"Um, I just. See, the thing is, ah. The, ah, other day Dani helped me. And I, um, saw." Samantha was doing a good job acting as prey.

"Come on, get it out." Selene interrupted and Vivienne feel into bursts of laughter.

Samantha pulled out a necklace that had been hiding in her shirt. One look at it and I swear my blood turned cold. Even the girls were shocked.

The pendant had a black Iris on it.

Apparently Blaise wasn't as shocked as the rest of the others. "Where did you get that?" she took a step back from Samantha, unsure if she was a friend or a foe.

"When my mother died I got it." Samantha looked down at the necklace, still acting nervous.

"Do you know what it is?" Dani asked cautiously.

Samantha frowned. "I know it was from my family and it belongs to me. I just don't know who it came from. "She looked so sad and something told me she didn't have to act out those feelings.

"You didn't ask your dad?" Dani was very curious.

Samantha shook her head. "My father died before I even knew him. I'm an orphan."

**SPOV**

It was hard acting sad. After years of hiding that feeling, brining it back up was making me loose control. But I held it together. I couldn't, I _wouldn't_ , let myself be a wreck in front of these witches.

"Let me look at it." Blaise held out her hand expectantly, waiting for me to give it to her. I took it off and placed it in her palm, watching her examine it. She pulled out the compartment and smiled. "It's magical."

"Magic?" I asked as if she was crazy. Blaise grabbed my hand and I went to defend myself, but I remembered I had to be a weak and nervous girl. I had no reason to attack her, though I still struggled slightly.

Jarrah didn't like what she was doing. "Let her go." His voice was laced with a warning, and even I flinched at the tone.

"Relax. It opens with blood." She grinned.

"Blood?" I struggled harder but before I could get free, her nail sliced across my palm. She turned my hand over and let a few drops fall into the grove of the necklaces compartment. She pushed the compartment back into the locket and it opened. She let go of my hand but not the locket.

"There's a picture of a baby and it says, 'To my dear Samantha Jane Roberts. I will always love you. Don't forget about your true self. You are the last of Elspeth's children." Blaise looked from my locket to me and back. "What's your name?"

I was frozen, unable to register anything from the real world. _I had been carrying that locket with me all this time, to remind me of the monster who destroyed my life. I never would have thought it was actually mine._

"Earth to, Samantha. What's your full name?" Blaise was in my face now, impatient and annoyed.

There was no lie I could think of, only the truth. There was no way I could convince myself that the locket wasn't meant for me. I sighed before answering, "Samantha Jane Roberts."

"That means-" the redhead started.

"I know what it means." Blaise snapped at her before turning back to me. "It means she's family. _My_ family."

The bell ran and I quickly grabbed the locket from Blaise. "I gotta get to class." I said before rushing off. _I guess the sayings right. Saved by the bell…_

**Bamby**


	9. Alone at Last

**SPOV**

I sat at a desk in the far back corner, my head down, ignoring everyone as they walked in. When I heard someone put their stuff on the desk next to me I looked up, expecting to see Jack and Abby. Instead it was Jarrah and Dani.

"Hey." he gave me a half smile, but I could see that he was worried for me.

"Hi." I said before getting back to ignoring everyone, I didn't even smile back at him.

As class went on the teacher finally made us get in our groups. When I looked up to see where Jack was I noticed he wasn't in class. My eyes fell on Abby who shrugged and turned to back to her group.

"Lover boy know what you're doing?" Jarrah asked as he looked through his textbook, pretending to do work.

"Yes." I glared.

He didn't look up but he smirked and let out an amused sigh. "You're cute when you glare." that made me glare harder. "Does he know you're a witch?"

I jumped at how casual he was being. The though of being one of the things I've spent my life hunting, it was terrifying. _What would Miles think?_ I thought to myself.

Jarrah looked up then. "I thought so."

"What?" I turned to him sharply.

"You didn't know." he looked apologetic.

"I'm not a witch." I snapped.

"You can' deny it. Those lockets can only be opened with Night Worlder blood. So unless you're a vampire, werewolf, or shape shifter, then you're a witch." his hand reached over and grabbed the locket off the desk. He took my pencil, broke it and then used the sharp edges to cut his palm. He allowed his blood to drop into the grove a few times before closing the compartment. The locket opened. "See. You're one of us." he placed the locket in my palm, holding my hand for a few lingering moments.

My hand stayed where it was as his fingers stroked the back of it. My heart was beating so fast I could hear the blood pumping in my ears. My stomach was full of butterflies, my skin tingled. My whole body woke up by his touch.

"But I kill your kind." I said looking away and pulling my hand away from his. Looking at him and feeling this way, it made all the things I had ever done to Night Worlders seem evil, like I was the real monster.

He nodded slowly. "Sure, but I mean how many could you have killed? I mean, you didn't know, so a few isn't that bad." he shrugged

"Two witches, seven shape shifters, twelve werewolves and sixty-eight vampires." I looked at him guiltily.

His eyes grew in surprise. "Sixty-eight?" I nodded. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was four."

"Thirteen years? Wow..." he looked down at his text book again, in deep thought.

"I can't be a Night Worlder if I've done that." I said matter-of-factly. "And you can't be with someone who kills your kind."

"Killed, it's in the past. And they're _our_ kind." he looked up. "I've done things I'm not proud of, and if anything _I_ don't deserve you. But I know that no matter what, nothing will stop me from being with you."

When the bell finally rang I walked out of class with We hadn't spoken much after he said he wanted to be with me, but we didn't need to talk. Aside from some questions about our assignment we just sat in silence, every now and then catching each other's eye.

Dani came up to join us. "Blaise wants to see you." she told me, a casual tone but the message itself was a command. I had the feeling that Blaise always got what she wanted, no matter how it affected others.

"Where is she?" I asked, trying to stay cool and calm.

"We're heading there now. You can come with us if you want?" Jarrah smiled, looking at me. His eyes were a bright aqua, I had heard that vampire's eyes can change, but this was the first time I had seen it happen.

I nodded, looking away before Dani could see me blush. We walked out of the school in front of the car park. That's when I saw Jack leaning against the van with Miles standing next to him.

"You okay?" Dani asked.

"We'll catch up." Jarrah told her, shooing her away. She shrugged and walked off unoffended. Jarrah turned to me. "What's wrong?"

I gestured towards the van. "Jack and my brother.

Jarrah looked and I could see his muscles tense, ready to protect me. "I don't like your boy friend, by the way.

"He's not my boyfriend." when he looked at me not understanding. "I dumped him last night." I shrugged.

"So why are they coming this way?" he asked.

**MPOV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Jack, who was furious. He was practically storming towards Sam.

"Can't you see the way he's standing in between her and us? It's like he things he owns her. I saw it at lunch, the way he was looking at her. We have to get her away from him." he snapped.

When we stood in front of Sam and the guy I could see him and Jack glaring at each other. They were puffed up, trying to look bigger then the other.

Sam's eyes were looking right at me, and I knew she wanted us to go. "Miles what are you doing here?" her voice only held a small amount of the venom her eyes had.

I shrugged. "Jack thought I should meet your friend and pick you up."

"Oh, well this is Jarrah." she smiled and looked up at the tall dark haired guy. There was something about the way she looked at him that made my skin crawl. _Maybe Jack was right._ "Jarrah, this is my older brother, Miles."

"Jarrah nodded politely, his glare disappearing when he turned to look at me." It's nice to meet you." when he looked at Jack again his glare returned as if it never fell, his eyes were stone.

"Come on, Sam. We're going home." Jack told her.

"Actually, Jarrah and the others are hanging out. So I'm going to join." she had warning written all over her face. I knew Jack was pushing his luck.

"What?" You're gonna hang out with _him_?" Jack was getting angrier by the minute.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jarrah took a step forward, in between Jack and Sam.

I grabbed Jack's arm before he could swing. "Okay, than. Be back before dinner. See ya later." I called as I dragged Jack away.

"Why'd you stop me?" he snapped.

"Because I don't want you to blow her cover. I'd like her to come home in one piece."

**SPOV**

"Come on." Jarrah gestured for me to follow. "Your brother seems like an okay guy." he shrugged. "Does he know you kill boogie monsters for fun?" he grinned.

"He's killed more then me. Well actually I've killed more vampires, but he likes to hunt all of them, keeps it interesting I guess." I shrugged.

Jarrah stopped. "You hunt together?" I nodded. "Did your parents?" I shook my head. "So how do you know but the Night World?"

"Because, when I was four, my mum was killed by a vampire. I saw the whole thing. And before he got to me, Miles killed him." I looked away from Jarrah, unable to look at him and talk about the monster that ruined my life.

"So you weren't lying when you said you're orphan. It's just been you and your brother this whole time?"

I nodded. "Well we moved around, either living with family or other hunters. But we've always only ben each others constant." I shrugged.

"So where's your dad?"

"Up until today I thought he was living the life and he just left us like Miles' dad did. But now I know he's dead."

"How do you know that?" Jarrah frowned. We were on the oval, heading towards a tree where Blaise and the others at.

"Because the vamp that killed my mum had the locket." I said just before we got to the tree.

"Took your time." Blaise called.

"Sorry. I bumped into my ex." I told her as I took a seat next to Dani.

"Oh, ex's, ew. I usually use 'em and leave 'em." Blaise shrugged. "Anyway, Samantha, I wanted to know what you're doing on the weekend?" she sounded so bored.

I didn't know what to say. Usually all my time was dedicated to hunting, but ever since meeting Jarrah, I hadn't even though about hunting. "Um, probably just hanging out at home." I shrugged.

"Well why don't you spend the weekend with us? There's a Night World ball Saturday night. Its masquerade and formal. So you'll need a dress. And wear the locket, it represents where you're from." Blaise begun.

"Every year a ball is held to welcome any new Night Worlders." Dani added. "So it's perfect for you really." she smiled, and I found it funny that now I was a Night Worlder she liked me.

I was speechless. They were actually inviting me to a Night World exclusive ball. _They haven't even known me a day yet, but they're so comfortable with the idea of welcoming me into their lives..._

"It's being held at Thierry's place, he's the Lord of the Night World. I want to introduce you to him; and Gran too." Blaise, who I could tell liked the attention on her, sounded slightly excited.

I turned to Jarrah who looked just as happy as Blaise but also just as shocked as me. I looked back at Blaise. "Sure why not?" I shrugged.

"Cool. So tomorrow, Jarrah, you'll take Samantha shopping to get a dress." Blaise stood, followed by the blonde and red-head. _I should really learn their names._ I reminded myself.

"Why can't you take her?" Jarrah asked Blaise, though he didn't sound disappointed, curious actually.

"What about school?" I asked, wondering how I could get away with ditching school. Though it sounded perfect, getting out of here.

"I have to go to school or gran will send me back to the convent. But you two have to go tomorrow because it'll be Friday and you won't have time Saturday. Duh." Blaise rolled her eyes. "Well, we're off."

"We're you going?" Jarrah's voice had a tone of authority in it.

"Stress-less. We're getting our nails done; Selene's mum is taking us there. Just some touch ups before the ball. You can call Gran if you need to, but she already knows." she said before the three of them walked off.

"I should go too. I've got a lot of homework to do." Dani stood. "So I'll see you guys at the ball, unless I don't recognise you under your masks." she smiled and headed off.

**JPOV**

I didn't trust Blaise with the other two witched, but if it meant I got to be alone with Samantha, then I didn't care.

"So now what?" she asked once Dani was gone.

I pulled her to me and rolled over so I was lying on top of her. "Well I can think of a few things." I grinned.

She pushed me off and smiled. "I'm not doing anything on the oval. Anyone could see us."

"Okay." I jumped up and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go then."

"Where?" she laughed as we headed to my car.

Even holding her hand made my skin heat up all over. She made me feel alive. I wanted to hold her forever and do anything to please her.

**SPOV**

"What are we doing here, Jarrah?" I asked as he unlocked the front door of his apartment.

"Well, I thought hat because we're alone we could talk. I wanna get to know you better." he shrugged and walked in, smiling.

I followed him inside, into the living room. There was a large coffee-brown sofa and a glass coffee table. Against the wall, which was cream, was a large plasma television. It was surprisingly modern.

"I didn't get a chance to look around last time I was here." I said, before sitting down.

"Yeah, you were in a rush to get out of here." he smiled, sitting net to me.

I turned my body so I was facing him, pulling my legs up and holding them. "So how do you have this place anyway? I mean, where did you get the money?"

"My family's the oldest and most powerful vampire family. So we have connections." he shrugged.

"Were you turned, or born?" I asked, nervously looking down at my hands.

"Born. But I stopped aging a few decades ago."

"Oh." was all I could say. I looked up at him. He was looking down at the floor. I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about it. "Jarrah, I don't care that you're a vampire."

He looked up at me, about to speak, but he changed his mind. My face must have answered whatever he was going to ask.

I looked away nervously. "I don't know you that well, but I feel safe around you. I mean, I know it's weird, considering I hunt all Night Worlders. But I-"

His hand grabbed my high and thigh and moved it over so he could move closer to me. His lips brushed mine before he pushed them against mine. My hands moved up his arms and around to his back. His grip tightened on my thigh as I dug my nails into the back of his shirt, wanting to touch his skin.

He sat up and took his shirt off, which gave me the chance to stand up. He looked at me confused, I grinned teasingly before walking down the hall.

He was up in a flash and pushing me against the wall. He pressed her body against mine, his lips placing soft kisses on my neck. I pushed him off and against the other wall. I kissed on the collar bone and across his chest, my nails digging into his sides.

I moved back and grabbed his hand. I remembered where his room was, so I lead him inside. I pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. His lips found mine instantly, his hands pulling my top off. Once he three my top onto the floor his hands began working on taking off my bra.

 _God you're beautiful_.

I pulled up. Hearing his voice in my head wasn't something I expected. _Did I just hear your thoughts?_

He grinned; _you didn't know we can read minds?_

 _No I knew. I just didn't know I could read yours..._ I looked at him confused.

"Maybe we should slow down?" he suggested.

I nodded, moving to sit next to him. He leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed my top, passing it to me. I slipped it on before moving up the bed. "So this ball..." I started nervously. "Who will be there?"

He shrugged. "Everyone who's important. But don't worry; the only person you should be worried about is Gran. She may get excited once she finds out who you are." he grinned.

"What about that Thierry guy?"

"He's basically-"

"I know who he is. He's the reason why my brother and I came to Las Vegas..." I admitted.

His eyes widened. "How do you know about him?"

"I'm good and finding things out." I shrugged, looking away feeling ashamed.

"You came to kill him." It wasn't a question but I still answered.

"We thought it would send the Night World in frenzy, and it would be easier to pick you guys off." when he stayed silent I went on. "I haven't been hunting since I met you. I don't want to. I mean, sure I still think there are bad Night Worlders out there. But there are bad people too." I shrugged. Just then my phone rang. I reached into my pocket and mentally kicked myself.

"Who is it?" Jarrah asked, frowning at my worried face.

"It's Jack." I answered before bringing the phone to my ear. "Jack?"

"Where are you?" he sounded so impatient and annoyed.

I looked at Jarrah and answered with a lie. "I'm at a cafe with Dani."

"Do you know what time it is?" he was almost yelling, but I could tell he was trying to stay calm. When I didn't answer he kept talking. "Where are you, I'll come. Then we'll go hunting." it wasn't a suggestion.

I hesitated before answering. "I'll just stay with her for the night. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

"What? Is this a part of the plan Sam?" he took a deep breath in before continuing. "You can't trust them. Please, come home."

"Jack I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about me. Goodnight." I said before hanging up. I looked up to see Jarrah gazing at me. His eyes jade green. "Can I stay here for the night?"

I could see his hand twitching, wanting to stretch out and touch me. But he kept his distance. "Of course-"

"I'm home." Blaise called from the lounge room. Jarrah and I both froze.

 _What do we do? If she finds me in here..._ I began, worrying about what might happen.

He looked equally lost, no idea of how to get out of this. _Hide._ He said as the door handle turned...

**Bamby**


	10. Almost Feels like Home

**JPOV**

Samantha jumped off the bed and rolled under it just before Blaise walked in. She leaned against the door, examining her nails. "Where's Samantha?" she asked.

I shrugged. "She went out for a walk. Her brother called." I answered without thinking.

Blaise's attention snapped to me. "Brother? She never mentioned him."

"He's not a witch. It's her half brother." I reassured her, knowing that the thought of having two long lost cousins would be a handful at the ball. "She should be back soon though."

"Well I'm going over to Gran's. I want to tell her about Samantha… We should really think of a shorter name for her." She shrugged, walking out. Suddenly she turned back. "Was it just me or were you two really close this afternoon?"

I tensed, but not enough for her to notice thankfully. "What do you mean?"

"When you were walking to the oval... I don't know. It seemed like you two were-"

"We had class together and then we bumped into her ex-boyfriend. She was upset." I quickly said before she could say anything else. _Why does it matter if anyone finds out? She's not a human so it's not like we're breaking the law…_

Blaise shrugged and walked off, leaving the apartment. Samantha didn't come out right away. She waited to make sure Blaise was really gone. When she emerged from under the bed she sat next to me. "Where were we? That's right. I was asking you if I could stay over. So can I? Considering I told Jack I won't be home." She smiled flirtatiously.

Just looking at her, it sent me crazy. I had no idea how I was going to take things slow. Even sitting next to her gave me a rush, like being on a rollercoaster. All I wanted was to lean over and take her. _Lord, please give me strength…_

**SPOV**

Jarrah nodded, his hands shaking slightly. His fingers dug into the blanket and I smiled. I turned and grabbed one of the pillows. "I'll sleep on the couch." I said, standing up. I was out of the room before he could protest.

He didn't follow though. I guess he needed to cool off. I threw the pillow onto the couch and sat down, my phone began to ring as I reached for the remote.

I sighed. "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Miles. "I know you're not coming home tonight, but do you wanna go hunting? I kinda miss it, just you and me."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to go; I hadn't spent much time with Miles since we moved here. But I didn't want to go hunting. I didn't want to go around killing random Night Worlders; and I sure as hell didn't want to blow my cover.

Just then Jarrah walked into the room and I knew my answer. Seeing him heading towards me, buttoning up his shirt, a lazy look in his eyes; there was no way I was going to give up the opportunity to be alone with him.

"Sorry Miles. I think I'll have to pass. Maybe another time." I said absently before hanging up.

"Your brother?" Jarrah asked, taking a seat next to me. I nodded. "What did he want?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter." I answered before leaning over and resting against him, turning the TV on…

The front door slammed closed, waking me up. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, but I guess I was more exhausted then I thought.

Blaise stood at the front door, looking at Jarrah and me. "You two a thing now?" she asked bluntly.

Jarrah answered, sitting up but staying where he was so I could continue to lean on him. "She can't go home."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "She lives with her ex and when he saw her with me today he got... aggressive." it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the reason I was staying.

Blaise turned to me. "Stay here. We'll figure something out for you. But for now, this is your home." she said, so casually I wasn't sure if she was serious. Then she walked off towards her room.

I looked up at Jarrah. "How am I going to convince my brother and the others that I'm moving out? But if I don't, how will I tell Blaise without her figuring my past out? I'm so screwed." I groaned.

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry about it tonight. Just sleep." he said, getting up. "I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Good night." I yawned before lying my head on the pillow and falling back to sleep.

**MPOV**

I drove the stake into the vampire's heart and looked up at Jack. "I'm serious. She just said no." I pulled the stake out. The vampire fell to a heap by my feet. "She's never said no to hunting. I use to have to stop her from sneaking out." I sighed as we continued to walk down the alley.

"It's those Witches and that guy." Jack exclaimed, shaking his head. "I knew it was a bad idea. She's not strong enough to handle the pressure." he sighed.

"No, I don't think its that." we turned the corner, walking along the road now. "She stopped hunting before the idea of her infiltrating them came up. Something changed..."

"It's the guy. It has to be." Jack was a great hunter, a great friend and a great leader. But he sucked at hiding his emotions, and right now he was practically green with envy.

I wasn't going to argue. Even though I had only met him once and it was for a brief moment, there was something about Jarrah that made my skin crawl. "Who is he anyway?"

"Or what is he?" Jack added. "We have to figure it out before she gets hurt. What if he's a vampire. He could kill her, Miles."

"I know." I sighed, it wasn't something I liked to think about, but there was a possibility Sam was falling for a vamp.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Kill them all, and save her."

**SPOV**

"Morning sleepy head." Blaise threw a couch cushion at me. I looked up and saw her grinning.

I groaned, but smiled back. "What time is it?"

She shrugged. "Six thirty."

"Six thirty? Why am I awake at six thirty?" I rolled over, trying to get back to sleep.

Of course that wasn't going to happen. Blaise lifted my legs and sat down, placing my legs on her lap. "I couldn't sleep. Gran and I had talked a lot last night, and I couldn't stop thinking about what she said."

I rolled back over and looked at her. "What did she say?"

"That maybe my other cousin would find us again. If you did, she can." she was looking off into the distance, her eyes seeing far into the past.

"Who's your cousin?"

" _Our_ cousin. And well I can't tell you."

I didn't ask why, but I asked something else instead. "What happened to her?"

"She was exiled. She fell in love with a human boy so we erased her memories of the Night World."

"She fell in love with a human so she was kicked out of her family? That's a bit harsh don't you think?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering where these people come up with their customs.

"You don't get it. There are two laws in the Night World. Don't tell a human about the Night world and don't fall in love with a human. Both are punishable by death. Letting her go was a mercy." Blaise looked so guilty, and I couldn't help but think she was hiding something.

"Where is she now?"

"She still lives in Las Vegas. She even goes to the same school as us. But I can't talk to her. If the other Night Worlders found out about what happened, we'd all be killed." Blaise sighed and then stood up. "But she made her decision, what's done is done. I'm going to school now. Have fun shopping." she said as she walked out of the apartment, leaving me to go back to sleep.

I felt a soft kiss on my cheek, bringing me back to the real world and away from my dreams. I opened my eyes and looked up at Jarrah. He was kneeling in front of me, smiling sheepishly.

"Good morning." he said, his smile growing slightly.

"Morning." I smiled back at him, cuddling the pillow. It smelt of him and had been comforting during the night.

"How was your sleep?"

"Amazing." I grinned, my eyes still blurry from just waking up. "And yours?"

He shrugged. "I felt safe knowing you were just down the hall. Ever since we met, I've worried about you." I smiled and he leaned forward, kissing me softly. When he pulled back he said. "It's almost nine. We should probably get ready and head off soon. You have a lot to do to get ready for the ball."

I smiled, getting excited. I wasn't use to all the girly luxuries in life. I had spent thirteen years living out of a bag, but now? The possibilities were endless. I had a family, one that would except me. I know Miles would do anything for me, but I was tried of running.

I sat up, and Jarrah pulled me to my feet. Then I realised I had nothing to wear.

I sighed. "I kinda have no clothes. I was planning on staying the night." I told him.

He shrugged. "Where what you're wearing now, I'll buy you whatever you need."

"Really?" I grinned. It was a girl's dream come true. But then a lining of guilt settled over my excitement. "I can't do that. It's not fair."

He laughed. "I _want_ to." He said, leaning down and kissing me softly.

I couldn't help but smile. He was so perfect. "Okay. But I'll go home this afternoon and grab some clothes."

He nodded, agreeing to the compromise, if you could really call it that. "Let's go then." He grinned, leading me out the door…

**Bamby**


	11. Too Much Colour

**SPOV**

I was busy looking through a rack of jeans when Jarrah came up to me holding a white dress. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Please?" he smiled. "I just wanna see what it looks like on you."

I sighed and took the dress from him and headed for the change rooms. I quickly changed into the dress, and then turned to look at myself in the mirror.

It was gorgeous. It fell mid-thigh and had thin straps. It had a top layer of lace with flowers crocheted into it, but because it was all white it was hardly noticeable.

I walked out to show Jarrah. He was reading a magazine, and looked up to see me standing in front of him. Something in his eyes flashed and I saw a burning hunger.

I grinned. "I'm guessing you like?"

_Are you sure you want to take things slow? I can convince the store manager to let us go out back._ I heard his voice in my head, a growl of desire following his words.

I laughed and shook my head. _I am not even going to comment on that._

"You look... amazing." he barely got out. I could see he was trying not to touch me, because if he did I wasn't sure if he could stop.

"Well I don't know. Maybe if they had it in black..." I started, grinning.

He grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed my neck before saying. "I'm buying it, and you're wearing it." I laughed as his lips began to trail kisses along my neck.

"A-hem." we looked up to see a store clerk frowning at us judgementally. "You're going to have to take that somewhere else." she informed us.

I stood up, and was about to yell at her, when Jarrah's hand grabbed my arm. I stopped, letting him talk. "You're right, I'm sorry. We'll take the dress and leave." The clerk nodded before we all moved to the front counter.

Once Jarrah had paid for the dress and apologised again we left.

I turned to him. "Why didn't you let me give her a piece of my mind?"

He laughed. "Because she had every right to do what she did." he shrugged.

The way he was being so casual, I couldn't stay mad at him. I smiled and grabbed his hand, walking along the path in front of all the shops. "Where to next?"

**MPOV**

I was sitting on a bench in the kitchen, making stakes. It was so boring when everyone else went to school.

I was basically the only one left at the hotel, besides a couple others. But they slept all day. After all the time I'd spent hunting, I've taught my body to survive on little sleep.

I was just about to pack up for the day when Jack came storming in.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school? You really have to stop leaving early." I shook my head disapprovingly. Yesterday he had come back early to tell me his suspicions about Sam and Jarrah. Now he was furious, I could see that. "What has she done now?" I rolled my eyes.

"She's not at school."

My attention snapped to him. "What?"

"She's. Not. At. School."

"Well where is she?" I jumped off the bench.

"I don't know. But Jarrah isn't there either."

That's all it took. I grabbed my keys off the counter and moved towards the door. Jack was close behind. I got in my car, shoving the keys in. "Get in. Now." I told Jack as I slammed the door.

"What are you going to do?"

"Find her." I said through gritted teeth.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I'll get it out of the witches. I don't care if I have to torture them, or kill all of them. They'll tell me."

**SPOV**

Jarrah had taken me to a formal boutique that I couldn't remember the name of. I stood in front of the dresses, now wearing my new white dress. "They're all so... colourful." I said with distaste.

Jarrah laughed. He was busy looking through the dresses, instead of staring at them in horror like me. "It's just for one night. And we both know that if you show up in jeans and a shirt you'll stick out more."

"I don't just wear jeans and T-shirts. You have seen my in leather pants, corsets, dresses, shorts..."

"Topless." he added with a grin.

I blushed. "Yes, that too."

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He kissed my shoulder before saying. "And you looked more amazing each time. But you can't show up in your normal clothes."

I sighed, leaning against him and fiddling with the hem of on of the dresses in front of me. "I know. But won't everyone else be dressed in traditional clothing? Like wont the witches be dressed all earthy? Shouldn't I do that too?"

"If it was any other ball, yes. But tonight everyone is dressing as normal as possible. It's about uniting the four Night World communities and welcoming new comers. No one will dress like they usually do."

"What are you wearing?" I turned and smiled his arms still around me. I put my arms around his neck, bringing me closer.

He grinned and placed a kiss on my neck again. "A suit." he answered before letting go and looking at the dresses again.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" I pouted.

He laughed, looking at me. "God, you're adorable." he said before pulling me close and bringing us into a deep kiss.

My mind became a blurry as I moved into the kiss, wanting everything it could bring. My skin began to tingle as a heat rushed over my body. A desire within my core began to burn, wanting him desperately.

Jarrah pulled away and I looked into his eyes disappointed. But I could see he wanted me just as bad. "We can't get kicked out of this shop too." he laughed.

I sighed and took a step back looking at the dresses again. "Why can't I wear a suit?"

Jarrah laughed again, but before he could answer his phone rang. "Hello?" there was some noise on the other side of the phone and he turned to me. "This is really important. I'll be back." he kissed me on the cheek before walking away.

I reached into my hand bag and checked my phone. Seventeen missed calls from Abby. Twenty five missed calls from Jack. Thirty-two missed calls from Miles. I was in big trouble. I quickly dialled Miles, and he answered straight away.

"Where the hell are you?" he snapped, trying not to raise his voice.

"After yesterday I had to get away. I couldn't go to school and deal with Jack and the witches. It's been a big deal, moving here. And I really wanted time to myself. So I went shopping..." I blurted out, rambling on so he wouldn't stay mad.

"Well is Jarrah with you?" he asked, a little more calm, but skeptical.

"No." it wasn't a complete lie. He wasn't with me _now_. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

There was a long pause and then Miles sighed. "Fine. But next time call me. We thought he might have hurt you or something."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you at home tonight."

"Okay." I said before hanging up. Jarrah came around the corner then, looking guilty. "What's wrong?"

"That was Thierry. He want's to see me..."

"Why does he want to see you?" I asked nervously. The only reason I could think of was that he found out about Jarrah and me. "I'm not human. We're not breaking any laws..."

"Hey." he pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. I didn't realise I was shaking. "It won't be about that, I swear. I'll be fine." I nodded and he pulled back, I looked up at him. "Go home... to Miles'. Stay there tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Everything will be fine." he smiled sweetly, but it didn't reach his eyes completely.

I sighed and nodded, knowing there was nothing I could really do. I leaned forward on my toes and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said before he left the store...

**Bamby**


	12. Survivor

**SPOV**

I walked up the stairs heading towards my room.

_What if they find out about my past? Will Jarrah get punished for being with someone like me? What if they don't believe I'm a witch? Will they kill us both? Are witches and Vampires allowed to be together?_

"Sam?" I turned to see Miles, Justin, Abby and Jack walking into the lobby.

I sighed and tried to smile. "Hey."

Miles ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. Over the years, he hugged me less and less. I didn't need comfort. I grew up and learnt how to move on from things. But I welcomed his hug now.

"I was worried sick about you." he squeezed harder before stepping back.

Before I could say anything Abby threw herself at me and hugged me. "I missed you so much. When you weren't at school today, I thought they had figured you out..."

I smiled a little more. "I'm fine. I just needed some time."

"What you need is to get back into what comes natural." Justin suggested.

"He's right." Jack still stood at the bottom of the stairs. "You need to hunt."

Honestly, the mere mention of my past hobby, my past _lifestyle_ , it made me sick. Other people are artists, singer, and athletes. Me? The only talent I had was killing.

"We'll go together. The two of us." Miles smiled.

"Can I come? Please?" Abby asked, looking from Miles and me.

Miles looked at me, wanting me to answer. I knew he didn't care who came, as long as we got to hunt together. But I didn't want anyone to come. I wanted to run off and say I was going by myself. I wanted to sneak over to Jarrah's and make sure he was okay.

"Sure." I smiled kindly. "I'm gonna go get some sleep. I didn't get any last night, seeing as I was in a witch's house."

They all nodded understandingly and let me go.

Once I was in my room I closed the door and leaned against it, falling to the floor. _I will not cry_. I told myself. I nodded and got off the floor, moving to the bed. I sat down and was about to lay down when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called.

Abby walked in and closed the door, an envelope in her hands. "Hey, sorry I know you're tired but our World Lit teacher wanted me to give this to you. Apparently someone dropped it off at the front office?" she said passing me the envelope.

I opened it and froze, because Abby was looking at my invitation to the ball...

"What the hell is that?" she asked, reaching to grab it.

I stood and moved before she could touch it. "I can explain." She looked doubtful but nodded for me to continue. "In order for me to be accepted they needed to think I'm a Night Worlder. So I took the locket and it was enough for them to believe me. But see, there's this ball tomorrow and if I don't go they'll know something's up..."

"Then don't go. It's too dangerous. Just give this stupid plan up and come hang with us again?" Abby looked so heart broken. I could tell she felt like she was loosing me... and I didn't want to loose her but she'd kill me if she found out what I was.

"I go to school with them. What can I say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, I don't want to be apart of your crazy magic making group. But thanks for the invite. I prefer these human people instead'?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically. "That'll work great."

I shook my head. "I finally have a way to get into the Night World community and do some damage. I'm not going to give this up just because I might get hurt."

"Hurt? You might _die_ , Sam." she said as she snatched the invite from my hands.

She ran out of my room, and I followed, trying to catch her before she did some damage. But just as I reached her she had already opened Miles and Jack's room.

Jack walked out wearing sweat pants and no top. Before I would have swooned or at least thought he was hot. Now all I thought was _why did it have to be you in the room?_

"What the..." Jack pulled me off Abby. I had been trying to get the invite, grabbing her, while she pulled my hair. We may have been killing machines, but we were acting like two school girls. "What is going on here?" he yelled, holding us apart.

Abby gave him the envelope. "She's going to some ball with them." she said as he read it.

Miles came around the corner and Jack looked up, his eyes furious. He looked at me and then read the letter allowed. "Dear Samantha Jane Roberts, you are formally invited to join your fellow Night World witches to this years Welcome Ball. We would like to welcome you into your new found life, and we hope to see you there. The Night World Elders."

Miles grabbed the invite and read it before turning to me, his eyes blazing. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Miles-"

"Were you planning on going?" he didn't even let me answer. "What were you thinking? What if they figure you out Sam? What if they find out you're an imposter and they kill you? Did you ever think about what that would do to me? You're all I have left."

I couldn't think of a reply. I just looked up at my brother in wonder. _I never knew I meant that much to you._

"It's a good idea." All four of us turned to see Danny standing a few steps away.

"She could get killed." Jack started.

But Danny just shook her head. "I'm not like the rest of you guys. I watch. And do you know what I've noticed? Sam is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She found the Night Worlders. She went hunting by herself for a whole night. She infiltrated the witches group. She spent a night at a witch's house. And she managed to get a _formal_ invite to a Night World ball.

"All the while, she's gone to school, made friends, had a boyfriend, been grounded and had to deal with over protective people constantly worrying over her. Give the girl a chance to show you she can do this." he finished before walking off.

"He's right." Abby said. "I mean I hate the thought, but it's the only lead we have."

"Fine. But if anything happens I want you to call me right away." Miles looked at me sternly and I nodded so he knew I understood.

"That's the first time Danny's ever really spoken." I turned to Jack who was looking at the ground. "He's a smart guy. And he's right." he looked up at me. "I just wish I could stop you."

"You can't." I told him before turning to Miles. "Thank you."

I went to walk off when Abby stopped me. "Do you wanna go hunting now? Get an early start?"

"Sounds good to me. We'll get ready and meet in the lobby in ten minutes." Miles said before walking into his room.

_How am I going to get out of this one?_

**JPOV**

"Jarrah."

I walked into the study room to find Thierry sitting at a large mahogany desk. I moved to stand in front of it, waiting for whatever punishment was coming. There was no other reason for Thierry to have summoned me.

"Lord Descoudres." I bowed my head in respect.

"You can relax, I'm not going to kill you." he looked up from the maps and designs he had been looking at. "That's not why I called you here."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you summon me then?" I asked carefully, not wanting to upset him.

"I know about Samantha."

Chills ran through my body. All I could think of was how much of an idiot I was for leaving her. _He's called me here so he can kill her._

Thierry laughed. "Don't worry about your soulmate. She is perfectly safe."

_Soulmate._

I was the only one who had used that word for what Samantha and I had. She hadn't even said it yet. But here it from someone else... it made it feel real.

"I want you to meet some people." Thierry continued. "Come in."

The doors to my left opened and four people walked in. I knew two of them. James Rasmussen and John Quinn. My cousin and my other relative's... friend of sorts. The two females with them I did not know.

"This is Rashel Jordan." he gestured toward the taller girl. Her dark hair was pulled up and back out of her face, revealing her piercing green eyes. Just by looking at her I could tell she was tougher then she looked. "She is a vampire hunter." Thierry looked at me knowingly.

"And this is Poppy North." he gestured towards the small girl, she looked like a mystical creature with her fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. "She is a made vampire, and lost-witch." he looked at me again.

"I don't understand." I said truthfully, confused.

"Rashel is Quinn's soulmate, and Poppy is James'." he concluded.

Understanding hit me. "You know _everything_ about Samantha."

"It's not hard for vampires to get into peoples minds. And when a group of human hunters failed to kill a vampire the other night, they were lucky that vampire was Quinn." Thierry grinned.

"Quinn and I were out hunting. We hunt the 'evil' vampires. But they thought Quinn was stalking me, so they lured him into a trap, distracting me somewhere else, and tried to kill him."

"But I got away. And seeing that they were hunters, I reached into the mind of their lead and found he was new to town, and he had a sister... called Samantha."

"When Blaise told the Crone about Samantha, Poppy put two and two together. She could feel another witch around and then..."

"I was shopping today and saw you with Samantha. Just by looking at the two of you on the chair, I knew you were soulmates." Poppy said excitedly.

Thierry cleared his throat and Poppy calmed down. "But that's not the entire reason why we called you here." he started. "We want to invite you to join Circle Daybreak."

**SPOV**

"This is the first time I've seen you in black." I grinned looking at Abby. The three of us sat in Miles' truck, looking for somewhere to hunt.

She smiled "I do know how to dress for the occasion." she wore black skinny jeans, black converse and a black Tee. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, out of her face.

Miles wore black jeans and a navy blue top. He looked more casual then battle ready. I had decided to wear my black skirt that was alluring enough to be bait, but stretchy enough I can still fight. I had thrown on a black strapless top and a silver glitter belt, before slipping into some black high heels.

"Why do you always dress like... bait?" Abby noted.

"Because she likes the rush." Miles said disapproval smeared all over his words.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to do my make up. "I'm sorry that vampires can't help themselves when it comes to a damsel in distress." I grinned, finishing with my eye shadow. I had my usual thick eye liner, mascara and dark grey eye shadow, but tonight I had added red lipstick.

Miles shook his head but Abby smiled. "You're kinda fun when it comes to this."

"And I'm not fun the rest of the time?" I asked and she laughed.

Miles stopped the car in an alley way and turned to me. "We'll be waiting in that building over there. Lead them there." he said before we all got out.

I rolled my eyes again and nodded. "It's not my first night Miles." I called as I headed for the busy street.

We were nowhere near the casinos; we stayed away from there, too many cameras. Instead we were near a large shopping area. Shops and store lined the street, busy people rushing around to get their last minute shopping done. It was perfect to pick people off here.

Teenaged girls going shopping with friends. Couples going on romantic dates. Groups of people getting drunk to celebrate the weekend. Mums and kids going in and at of grocery stores. Men looking for women, women looking for men. It all screamed, _bait._

I walked along, pretending to window shop. It wasn't long before I could feel someone following me. Who could resist a dressed up girl, by herself, at night?

I pretended to give up and headed back to the parking lot. It was horrible, the whole time I hoped it was simply a human following me, but when I glanced behind me and saw the flash of iridescent eyes I knew it wasn't a human.

 _I'm sorry. Please forgive me._ I sent a prayer to whoever was listening before moving towards the closed building.

Miles had pointed to a store that was closed and bordered up. I knew that if I simply walked in there it would be suspicious so that was where my acting came in.

"Ow." I cried, tripping over. The vampire was close now, and I looked up. "Hello?" I called. When they said nothing I scurried along the floor to get up, and their pace quickened. "I have mace." I warned. I heard them laugh and that was my queue, run into the nearest building. So I did.

I walked around, looking for Miles and Abby. That's when I heard the scream.

I ran, looking for Abby. I knew that wasn't a scream for distraction. Something was wrong. Someone was hurt.

When I found them Abby was on the ground, clutching her arm. It was broken, or badly sprained, either way she was hurt. But Miles couldn't stop to help her. He was fighting the vampire, and he was loosing.

They were only in the first room, right next to the exit. _I must have just missed them. I should have been there._ I mentally scolded myself before lunging forward.

The vampire, bored with Miles, flung him off and turned to me.

"We're cornered." Miles yelled. "He's too strong." He was right. I knew it and so did the vampire. We needed to get back out to the alley way or we'd all be dead.

Miles grabbed Abby, taking her out so she'd be safe. He didn't have to tell me what to do. It was my job to lure him out. It was what I did, lure them to their death. But I was in two fights, one physical and one mental.

I felt wrong, killing this creature. _What makes him different from Jarrah? We me this way._ I remembered.

The vampire grinned and grabbed for me, but I ducked and rolled to the door. I got up and jumped out, ready to fight. But someone new stood by the door. Their hair an ash-blonde, their eyes silver. He was gorgeous, but was he a threat?

When the vampire came out, this new person grabbed him and threw him away from us. _I guess he's a friend._ But there was no time for formalities. There was a dangerous creature, and he wanted our blood.

"Sam." Miles called and I turned in time to catch his stake. I turned back to the vampire who was heading for me. I stood between him and the rest of the meal.

It was now or never. I lunged forward, taking the offensive. _No one's dying tonight. No one but you._ He reached for my throat but I dodged, fighting for an opening to his heart. _No more blood will be spilled. Only yours._ He tripped me and I rolled before kicking myself up. _I will not loose. But you will._ He grabbed me, holding my wrist, pushing it towards my chest. He grinned.

"Need a hand?" The new person asked.

 _This is not my end. It's yours._ I head butted him, distracting him for a moment. With my wrist free I aimed the stake before shoving it into his chest. _Because I am a survivor._ The vampire fell and withered into a mummified corpse.

I looked up at the others. Miles was tending to Abby, while the new guy was leaning against the building.

"I've got it. Thanks." I glared.

"For a moment there I thought you were a goner." he stepped away from the wall as a car came down the alley way.

Miles stood, defensive instinct taking over. "Sam." he warned.

Something was very wrong about this picture. A stranger coming to save me, who's strong enough to throw a vampire, a dark car coming towards us. An alley way, at night, no witnesses.

"Who are you?" I shifted my grasp on the stake, ready for another kill.

"Ash. Ash Redfern." he grinned, looking at me as if we held a secret; and we did. The car stopped and I was only a few steps away from it, as Ash moved closer. "You need to come with me." he said once he stood in front of me.

"Sam?" Miles was walking towards us now. He was a fair way away, but it wouldn't take him long to get to us.

"Why?"

"Trust me. But if you don't come, you'll be in danger." I looked into his eyes and that's all it took. I knew I could trust him.

I grabbed his hand and he led me into the car. We sped off, and I watched out the window as Miles tried to run after us. But he soon gave up, falling to the ground, and then I couldn't see him anymore.

_I'm sorry..._

**Bamby**


	13. They Know Everything

**JPOV**

I had agreed to join Circle Daybreak, if Samantha joined. If she didn't, I wouldn't. But as Thierry and the others continued to explain it, I began to like the idea more and more.

Humans, witches, vampires, werewolves and shapeshifters all coming together to help better the world. To make everyone equal, and allow peace flow through the different cultures. Sure it sounded like a whole heap of peace loving hippie crap, but it was Rashel who had sold me the idea.

"I was like Samantha. I killed and hunted and enjoyed destroying Night Worlders. It was my life." she grinned. "But then I met Quinn. I was suppose to kill him, but I let him go. Then fate brought us back together, and I couldn't deny the truth. So after killing a whole heap of evil vampires and werewolves, we came here, hoping the rumours were true.

"I had once thought it was just a bunch of witches and humans coming together, wanting world peace. But there's real work happening here, and we need all the people we can get. We need you, and we need Samantha."

That was all it took. When she had finished and I turned to the others, they had looked just as serious. They were a bunch of crazy pacifist', they were an army fighting for the right things.

They had agreed that I shouldn't jump on board without talking to Samantha, so they let me go.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked as I entered the apartment. She was lying on the couch reading a book.

I shrugged. "I had an audience with the Lord."

She sat up putting the book down. "Are you okay? What did he want?"

_"If Blaise asks, tell her I was wondering how her arrangements are going."_ Thierry had said.

"He wanted to know if you were adjusting. He understands you're a gifted witch that wants to expand her powers, and he simply wanted to know if I could handle the pressure of being an authority figure."

"Seriously? He knows about me staying here and everything?" she was amazed.

"He knows everything." I noted before walking to my room and going to sleep.

**SPOV**

"Nilsson." Ash nodded to the guy who had opened the door for us.

Ash led me further into the mansion. It was enormous, and so... elegant. Everything was marble, or ivory and gold or some rich colour. I felt so small walking through the halls.

He opened the door and we walked into a small lounge room where a girl and boy sat on a couch, both reading.

"Thierry, Hannah. This is Samantha." Ash nodded towards me casually.

_Thierry. This is the Lord of the Night World? But he's so..._

"Young?" he answered as he stood and moved towards me. "I was made, not born. And only the young can be made." He had dark eyes and blond hair, but even though he was young I could tell he was old.

Hannah was close behind. I couldn't help but notice the birth mark on her right cheek, but I tried to ignore it. She had long blonde hair, and grey eyes, with a kind look about her. There was something that made me like her instantly. "It's nice to finally meet you." she smiled

"Finally?" I turned to Ash and then Thierry. "How do you know me?"

"It's a long story. If you're going to get into it can I leave?" Ash asked impatiently.

Thierry nodded. "Thank you for bringing her." Ash shrugged and walked out. I turned back to Thierry and Hannah, waiting for an explanation.

"We have a witch who felt your presence. She's strong, and it's very rare but some how she felt you arrive." Thierry started. "And the other night some of our people went out hunting, for 'evil' Night Worlders, when they bumped into your brother and the other hunters. Luckily he got away."

_That's why Miles had come back and interrupted Jack and I. He had come to tell Jack that they had lost a vampire._

"Quinn, the vampire that got away from your brother, read his mind and saw you. Our witch put the pieces together" he finished.

"So why am I here now?" I asked, wanting to get to the point.

Hannah looked up and Thierry who looked at her. After a moment she spoke. "You're a hunter, and a good one at that. But so are your brother, and your friends and your ex..." _they really know everything_. "But you're also a Night Worlder, and you may not like that but it's who you are. Now that it's known, by... Blaise and her friends... well there's no real chance that you're safe..."

"Are you trying to tell me Blaise will tell my brother?" I asked not buying it. Blaise was selfish, but she'd never do anything for humans.

Hannah shook her head and rushed to clarify. "No, Blaise wouldn't tell, no one would. But once the Night World knows about you, you'll be expected to follow the laws and that means you can't-"

"Love a human. Miles." I finished, understanding. "I'd have to leave him because they'd never allow it, even though he's my brother. But he would never let me just leave..."

Thierry nodded. "Your hunter friends would figure out that you're hiding something, you know it. And then they'd be left with a choice. Kill you or set you free."

"Miles wouldn't hurt me." I informed them.

"But there are some that would." Thierry noted, and I nodded in agreement.

"Stay here tonight, tomorrow is the ball and then we will figure out your future. For now, I'll show you to your room and you can rest." Hannah smiled. I nodded and followed her. Once again I was been lead through a maze of hall ways and rooms. Once we were upstairs she stopped at a door and turned to me. "Here we go. Good night Samantha." she smiled before walking off.

I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes.

The room was huge with tall cream marble walls. I stepped in and took my shoes off, wanting to feel the soft carpet. A large bed sat against a wall, fluffy white blanket and so many pillows. A wardrobe was to my left, antique and made out of... Jarrah.

I smiled as I notice all the furniture was made out of Jarrah.

I jumped onto the bed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to me as looked at the wooden bedside table.

It wasn't him, but it made me feel close to him for some reason. I knew I was safe, and I knew I'd see him again. I fell asleep staring at the wood my soulmate was named after, hoping my dreams would be full of his eyes, his lips and his touch...

**MPOV**

"Jack." I yelled as I carried Abby into the hotel. She had hit her head and passed out while we were fighting the vampire. Jack, Justin and Katie came rushing in to see what was happening. "She's hurt." I told Katie, who nodded and begun to take care of her, Justin carrying Abby away for her.

Jack looked around and then frowned. "Where's Sam?"

"She's gone." was all I could say. I was fighting the urge to cry or kill something. Standing was becoming a challenge. _I lost her. She's gone and now I'm alone._

"What happened? What do you mean she's gone?" Jack came up to me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Where is she Miles?"

"There was someone there. They _threw_ the vampire. Jack I think _he_ was a vampire too. But he took her away. I saw it. He said something to her and something changed, and then she got in the car. He got in her head, I know it." I told him feeling my walls crumple.

Jack let go and grabbed the nearest pan, throwing it against the wall. "I told you. I told them all. It was too dangerous." he threw more pans and plates, breaking some and denting others. He pushed everything of the counter and once there was nothing else he could throw he turned to me. "We're getting her back."

I nodded, standing straighter now that I had a mission to do. "No matter what. You'll do anything Jack? Because she's my sister and if it means I have to kill every Night Worlder and we loose some people as well, I'll do anything to get her back."

Jack shook his head, more serious then ever. "I love her; of course I'll do anything."

"Then let's get started."

**Bamby**


	14. It Must Run in the Family

**SPOV**

It was strange, waking up in such an elegant room. At first I forgot where I was, but soon after everything came crashing back. And it was a nice crash.

I remembered the mysterious guy who had possibly saved my life last night, and bought me to this glorious mansion, where I could be with people who understood me. I remembered the couple who had looked so friendly and kind, welcoming me into their home. I remembered Jarrah, everything about him; it sent a smile to my face.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called before a girl walked in. She looked about my age but there was something magical about her. With her petite body, coppery curly hair and green eyes, she looked like a pixie.

She smiled and came up to me, sitting on the bed right next to where I lay. "So you're Samantha." It wasn't a question.

"And you are?" I asked, wanting to know who sat on my bed.

"Poppy. I'm James' soulmate, and James is Jarrah's cousin." she said matter-of-factly, shrugging.

"Soulmate." I hadn't used that word with Jarrah but I didn't feel I needed to. It was obvious, and words would change nothing.

Poppy nodded. "I'm also a witching witch..." she laughed. "That sounded weird."

"There you are."

Poppy had left the door ajar and a young guy stood in the door way now. He had brown hair, and grey eyes, and he looked like some kind of rock star with his sharp good looks. He walked over to Poppy and smiled apologetic at me. "I'm sorry if she woke you."

"Samantha, this is James." Poopy looked up at him, her full of so much love.

"You're Jarrah's cousin?" I asked, feeling a sharp pain seeing Poppy look at her soulmate like that. _I miss Jarrah_.

He nodded. "Through my mother's side."

"Last night. The guy who brought me here. His name..."

"Ash Redfern." Poppy said, I thought I heard some distaste in her words.

"That's Jarrah's... half brother." James said, but there was something about how he said it.

"Half brother? He never told me he had a brother..."

"The thing is, their father, Alder Redfern, he had an affair with another vampire decades ago. She's Jarrah's mother. But Ash and Jarrah didn't grow up together. The mothers separated them. Hunter Redfern, the head of the Redfern clan, made sure they were kept apart. They have only met a few times. Ash despises Jarrah, and treats him as if he doesn't exist." James sounded so sympathetic.

"So why was it him who brought me here?"

"Ash is trying to fix things so..." Poppy started but James interrupted.

"You'll have to ask him that." he turned to Poppy. "We should go. There's a lot that needs to be done for tonight."

She smiled and stood, holding his hand. "It was nice meeting you." she said before they left.

Once again I had no spare clothes to wear, so I was stuck with what I had worn last night. Sure I didn't care when I was hunting, but now I felt self conscience.

I walked around the mansion, every room more impressive then the last.

"Do you want something else to wear?" I turned to see Ash leaning against the wall, grinning.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, kicking myself for not knowing he was there.

He shrugged. "I've been following you for awhile now." his grin widened and he started to walk towards me.

I took a step back. "Why are you following me?" I asked, ready to defend myself.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he laughed at my uncomfortableness. "I want to talk." I looked at him unbelievingly and he raised his hands in defence. "I swear."

"Fine."

So we began to walk, at first in silence. And surprisingly, it wasn't as awkward as I thought. Ash seemed like an okay guy.

"He's my brother." Ash finally said.

"I know. James told me." I said honestly. There was no point in hiding the truth.

Ash nodded. "I guess he told you why I'm here then too."

"No. I asked why you saved me, and he said I'd have to ask you. But I don't need to know, you don't have to tell me anything." I shrugged. "It's not like you owe me anything, I guess I owe you actually."

He laughed. "You're kinda amazing."

I looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. "Ash..."

"You remind me of my soulmate." he smiled, a kind genuine smile.

"You have a soulmate?"

He nodded. "But she's not here. She didn't want to come with me. I wanted to stay with her, but she wanted me to change first." he gave a short laugh. "I'm not a nice guy."

"You saved me." I noted.

"I tried to give Poppy to Thierry and expose James' love of a human. I didn't know she was a witch, no one did, but I still thought it would be... entertaining." I had nothing to say. The Ash that did that, he didn't bring me here. "I tried to force my sisters to go back home. They had run away. If it wasn't for them, I would never have met Mary-Lynnette."

"Is that her? Your soulmate?" he nodded. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Six months, three weeks and five days today. Not that I'm counting." he gave a short laugh again. "She told me to go back in a year."

I placed a hand on his arm and he turned to me. "She's you soulmate and you're hers. Trust me when I say the universe will bring you back together."

"How did you and Jarrah meet?"

I smiled. "I'm a vampire hunter. He was hunting me, and I was hunting him. He touched my hand to stop me from staking him, and I felt it but I denied the connection. I tried to kill him. He told me he'd find me, and the next day he was at my school."

"When did you give up on denying the truth?"

"When I dumped my boyfriend so I could infiltrate the Night Worlders at school, and I found out I'm a witch." I shrugged. "I knew he would be the only one that would love me if I was human or witch."

Ash smiled. "He sounds like a good guy."

"Must run in the family." I grinned.

**MPOV**

"How's she doing?" I asked Katie. She had brought Abby to her room last night and watched over her.

"She has a sprained wrist and her elbow dislocated but I put it back in. She hit her head, but she woke last night. She's just got some painkillers in her system now." she looked away, not saying everything.

"What else? Tell me everything."

"When she woke up, she asked about Samantha, and I told her. But she... she told me something that could be useful."

"What?" it would be our only lead to find Sam.

"It's dangerous."

"I don't care. I'd rather die trying to get Sam back, then let her be captive by some blood sucking monsters." I snapped.

She jumped at my harsh tone. "She told me about a ball. A masquerade ball for the Night Worlders tonight. Sam was invited, and she was going."

"I know about the ball."

"Well she told me where Sam kept the invite, and that it has all the information we need to go there." Katie finished.

"It's settled." I turned to see Jack standing outside the room. "Tonight, we're going to the ball. And tonight, the Night Worlder's are going to die."

**SPOV**

I walked back to my room, wanting to stay out of the way. Everyone seemed to be busy getting ready for the ball. Food had to be made, the grand hall had to be decorated, last minute checks, people rushing around getting ready.

Ash had walked me to my room, before leaving to go help.

As I walked in and closed the door I turned to see a box on my bed.

I walked over to it and took the lid off. I was speechless. Inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

It was long, a black with black lace flowing over the skirt. It was strapless with a full flowing skirt and beaded bodice. The beads were some sort of black gem, and when the light hit them they sparkled. The skirt had a spilt that came mid-thigh, yet it still looked so beautiful. It was perfect.

I looked back in the box and saw a pair of simple black strap high heels. And a note lying on the bottom.

_Save me a dance tonight? Thanks for the talk_

_A_

"Ash?" I looked at the dress. I knew there were no secret meaning, no innuendos, and no cheating promise. He simply wanted to dance. And I didn't feel bad about wanting to. "My first guy friend." I smiled putting the dress away. "I'm going to have to find out how he got it so late."

"Samantha?" Hannah poked her head into the room.

"Yeah?" I smiled, putting the lid back on the box.

"Hair and make up time." she grinned.

I groaned. _It was bad enough when Abby did it. Now it for some fancy ball... absolute torture..._

**Bamby**


	15. Elegance and Beauty

**JPOV**

I paced in the living room, waiting for Samantha's reply. I had texted her, telling her a car would be waiting by the school. I didn't know where she lived so I had to guess it was near by. It was picking her up and bringing her here to get ready.

"She's probably on her way. Don't worry." Blaise rolled her eyes. "Look I gotta go. My dress it at Selene's."

"Whatever." I didn't care where she meant. I was worried about Samantha.

"Look, she'll be there, I promise. But _you_ can't be late. Your father will be there, and you and I both know that if you're late he'll be disappointed. And when Hunter Redfern is disappointed..." she didn't have to finish. I knew she was right.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm not worried about her." I told her before she walked out. _I swear if Jack hurt her..._

**SPOV**

I looked at myself in the mirror for the millionth time. Poppy had done my makeup while a girl called Rashel did my hair.

I stood there, in my dress, unable to believe it was me I was looking at.

My dark hair was loosely curled, draping over my shoulders. My makeup wasn't too far off what I usually wore, but somehow I looked different. Smokey eyes enhancing the blue rings around the grey in my eyes. Poppy had insisted that I kept my lips nude.

I looked... beautiful.

I walked over to my bedside table and slipped my locket on. I hadn't taken it off since finding out I was a Night Worlder. Somehow it completed my outfit. No amount of diamonds or pearls would look better then my locket.

"Samantha?" Ash called from behind the door. I walked over, and answered. His eyes widened as he looked me up and down. "You look amazing."

I smiled. "You have good taste in clothing." I said, stepping out.

He handed me a mask. It was black, with black lace and the same black stones as my dress. "You're going to need this."

It covered only my eyes, and I knew it matched the dress perfectly. "Thank you." I said as I looped my arm through his and we walked down the hall, towards the stairs. "You look great too by the way." I looked up at him. He wore an all black suit with a silver bow tie.

He shrugged and grinned.

We were walking down the stairs and my eyes landed on the front door opening. Jarrah walked in, and his eyes landed on me.

He wore an all black suit, the first couple buttons on his dress top undone; his hair messy, and styled casually. But he still looked so regal, and formal, fit for the ball.

I couldn't help but smile.

**MPOV**

I stood with Jack and Abby, watching people talk and dance. It was like any other ball, but it was full of monsters and murderers.

Abby was fiddling with the strap of her clutch bag.

"You should have stayed home." Jack told her.

"And be there by myself? Everyone else is here, it's only fair." she snapped.

We were all on edge. We hadn't seen Sam yet.

Jack and Katie had gone shopping, buying everyone masks, dresses, suits, and shoes; so we looked the part.

I wore a classic black and white suit with a simple white mask that covered my eyes. Jack's suit was the opposite of mine, black where mine was white and white where mine was black' with a black mask.

Abby wore a rose coloured strapless dress, the skirt short at the front, but long at the back; layers over the skirt and beadwork at the bust. She wore a pearl coloured mask that also covered her eyes. Her hair was swept to the side and over one shoulder. She looked beautiful.

"Any sign?" Katie asked as she, Blake, Danny and Justin walked up to us.

Katie wore gold elegant strapless sweetheart dress embellished with crystal stones and beads. Her blonde and blue hair pulled back into a messy yet styled bun. Her mask was gold netting with feathers and beads to decorate.

The guys all wore simple suits, but each had an individual piece. Blake wore a gold tie to match Katie. Danny wore a black top, sticking to the colour he felt most comfortable in. And Justin wore a black vest instead of a blazer.

Abby shock her head. "But I think I saw Dani." she said with distaste.

"Look we're not going to find her if we're just standing around. We need to split up." I suggested. So that's what we did, walking off in different directions, hoping to find Sam...

**JPOV**

"Welcome Mr. Redfern." Nilsson bowed his head as I entered. I was about to tell him to drop the formalities, when my eyes landed on Samantha.

She was walking down the stairs, her arm looped through Ash's.

She looked beautiful. Like a dark angel. The stones on her mask and dress were shinning, as if they were stars that were sewn onto her dress. The black made her eyes stand out in a way no other colour could.

They continued down the stairs and I found myself standing there staring in awe. When they stood in front of me, Ash dropped his arm and took a step back.

But my eyes were glued onto Samantha. "You look beautiful."

She smiled, and her eyes gleamed like the stars on her dress. "Thank you." she said as I took her arm and looped it through mine.

I turned to Ash and had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry brother." he gave a small nod before walking off.

Samantha squeezed my arm. "I'll explain later." she smiled before we headed into the grand hall.

**SPOV**

Jarrah and I stood by the entrance, unsure what to do.

"You're nervous." he noted as I played with his fingers.

"You are too." I told him, noticing the way he looked around the room cautiously. He laughed and pulled me close, kissing my neck. I instantly relaxed.

"Jarrah, Samantha." we looked up to see Thierry and Hannah walking towards us.

Hannah looked stunning in glamourous lavender A-line gown with an embellished bodice in the shape of leaves. Her mask was made of silver leaves. Her blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with strands of hair hanging loose and curly. She stood by Thierry confidently, a perfect match as he wore a black and white suit and lavender vest. His mask was simple and silver as well.

"Thierry." Jarrah sounded surprised. "Hannah..."

She smiled knowingly and I understood. She was a human in a room full of Night Worlders. But I looked up at Jarrah and answered for them. _It's a welcoming ball. She could be seen as a witch._

He looked down at me and then at Thierry, grinning in approval.

"I'm glad you could both come. I hope you don't mind, but later on this evening we need to talk business." Thierry said before giving a small nod and walking off.

_Business?_ I looked up at Jarrah, who simply bent down and kissed me on the cheek again.

_I'll explain later._

"Sammie?" Poppy walked over to us, James close behind. I couldn't help but grin. _He's going to be chasing after her forever, keeping her out of trouble._ "You look amazing." she exclaimed once she stood by us.

She wore a jade green strapless gown with crystal and sequin embellished neckline. The silk material hugged her petite figure perfectly. She wore a mask made of beads in different shade of green. Her hair was left down, her curls bouncing around.

"Thanks, so do you. You look..." I was looking for the perfect word

"Magical." Jarrah finished my sentence, taking the word out of my mind. He smirked before Poppy went on.

"You two are so cute." she smiled as James slid an arm around her waist.

James wore a Black suit with a silk jade green tie, his mask made from the same material as his tie. "Jarrah. It's nice to see you."

"Ah the family back together." Ash came towards us. He grinned and stood by me. "Cousins, brothers, friends, what more could we ask for?"

"What do you want Ash?" Jarrah said with venom.

I flinched at the way he looked at Ash. "Jarrah?" he ignored me. "Jarrah lets go find Blaise." I suggested. When he still didn't listen I decided on a different approach. _Please._ I asked through the soulmate bond.

He nodded and we walked off, looking for Blaise.

It didn't take long. Even though there were hundreds of people we found her almost instantly. She stood with Dani, Selene and Vivienne, and they all looked...

"Attention seeking?" Jarrah looked down at me and grinned. "Of course, Dani looks nice but the others?" I nudged him playfully.

Selene wore a black cap sleeve dress with a jeweled neckline and fitted bodice that was adorned with exquisite beads. The waistline was detailed with gleaming crystals and flowed into a full, layered skirt that fell mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, pieces falling out; but it added to the dramatic look.

Vivienne wore a nude strapless sweetheart mermaid gown with neckline that almost reached her stomach with crystal embellishments. The lace up detail at the back added a seductive feel about the dress. Her mask was made of silver wire with nude lace and crystals placed perfectly. Her red hair was curled and gathered into a side bun, parts flowing down over her shoulder.

Dani wore a silver strapless mermaid gown with a sheer skirt and decorative detail along the center. Her hair was half gathered into a loose bun and the rest was curled and left down. Her mask was silver diamonds lining the edges.

Blaise wore a black strapless mini with an overlay flowing down like flames. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail. She wore a black mask with red and orange stones. She walked over to us, the others following.

"When are you two going to admit something's going on? I mean seriously." she grinned and surprised me by hugging me. "You look amazing."

I smiled. "And you look... hot."

"That's the whole idea." she shrugged. "Come on, I want you to meet Gran." she said before grabbing my hand and leading me further into the crowd. Jarrah was close behind, but the girls didn't follow.

She led me to an old frail woman with white hair. She wore a smoky coloured gown with sheer smoky mesh that made the sleeves and covered the whole dress. The mesh gathered at the mid section, and small stones all over the dress made her look so modern yet traditional at the same time. Her mask was made of the same smoky mash as her dress, with the same small stones.

When we stood by her, her lavender grey eyes looked me over. "You must be Samantha." she smiled.

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you ma`am."

"Please call me Grandma Harman." her smile was so kind and genuine. "Ah, Mr. Redfern, it is so nice to see you again." she said, looking behind me.

Jarrah moved forward, standing next to me. "Grandma Harman." he bowed.

"Blaise tells me you've been watching over her, and taking great care of both these young ladies." she gestured at both Blaise and me.

_She knows._ I told him, beginning to panic.

But he simply nodded. "Family and loved ones are my priority Grandma."

"Loved ones?" she asked, smiling still, but know she looked amused.

"Yes. See it seems Samantha and I are soulmates." he answered truthfully.

Suddenly Grandma Harman and Blaise became tense. _Well this isn't awkward at all..._

**Bamby**


	16. Are You Sure?

**JPOV**

"Soulmates?" Blaise asked, looking at us with wide eyes.

Samantha nodded and looked up at me. "It's not something we've advertised, but we've known for sometime now."

"Since we first met." I told them, smiling. Her hand found mine and I squeezed it.

Suddenly Grandma Harman's eyes widened. "I'm happy for the two of you. But I suggest you not mention your love for the moment."

"Why's that?" Samantha asked, confused.

"Because Hunter is coming this way." she answered looking at me.

**SPOV**

"Jarrah." I turned and came face to face with Hunter Redfern.

He was tall with blood red hair and yellow eyes. He wore an all white suit with a black tie. His mask was black, emphasizing the yellow in his eyes.

"Hunter." Jarrah bowed his head.

I saw Hunter grin with approval. His eyes landed on me, looking me up and down. "Who is this?" he asked, grabbing my hand and placing a soft kiss on the back.

"Samantha Roberts. Child of Elspeth." I answered confidently.

He let a short laugh out before dropping my hand. "Confident and beautiful. A dangerous combination."

_You should see me kill._ I snapped, biting my tongue.

Jarrah quickly went on to talk, hearing my thoughts. "I didn't expect to see you here. I was told you were dead."

Hunter nodded, regarding Jarrah's words. "And you must have heard that I got away safely."

Jarrah nodded. "Of course. I'm glad you're unharmed, father."

_Father?_ I asked him through the bond.

_I'll explain later._ He said before moving on. "Have you found the people responsible for almost killing you?"

"No, but I will." Hunter said it as a promise. "I must go see to other guests. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Roberts." he grinned before walking off.

_What the hell was that?_ I asked Jarrah, demanding an answer.

_When I was younger I was separated from my family. My mother was killed; she was just a simple, made vampire who had caused a renowned vampire to disgrace his family. So I was brought up by Hunter.._. He shrugged.

_Is that why Ash despised you? Because you were raised by that... monster? And he wasn't?_

_Can we talk about this later?_ He asked. "We're being watched." He said out loud before grabbing my hand, leading me further into the crowd.

**MPOV**

"I found her." Abby came rushing up to Jack and I.

"Where is she?" Jack asked looking around.

Abby pointed towards a girl dressed in black rushing through the crowd with a guy. I could tell it was her by the way she was rushing effortlessly in heels.

"Let's go." I said before Jack and I headed for her.

**SPOV**

Jarrah and I were out of the grand hall, heading towards a room off to the side.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he closed the door. He nodded, but I could tell he was worried. "Was it Hunter? Seeing him?"

Jarrah pulled me to him, pushing me against the door. He kissed my neck before whispering. "He was watching you I could feel it. I just... I don't want to talk. Okay?"

I nodded, melting against his touch. His breath against my skin sent shivers all over. My heart beat raced, blood pumping through my veins so fast I could hear it. My breath came out heavy and low. Suddenly I was unable to talk, his body turning me into a helpless girl.

_Jarrah?_

"Yes?" he asked. His breath hit my skin again. He wouldn't move, his lips hovering over my neck.

_Are you going to bite me?_

"I don't know." he answered honestly.

_Do you want to?_

"Yes." I shivered as he breathed the word, his lips brushing my skin. I moaned, moving so my neck was exposed a little more. I felt his grip on my waist tighten. "Do you want me to?"

_Yes._ Even my thoughts sounded full of heat and desire.

His grip tightened even more as he pressed his body against mine. He placed a soft kiss behind my ear, placing more further down my neck. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice full of tension.

_Yes, Jarrah._ I moaned pushing myself against him.

Then there was the piercing pain as his teeth dug into my skin. But soon after the pain vanished as a blissful rush came over me.

Jarrah moaned biting harder and I let out a small gasp tilting my head more for him.

It was amazing. Like getting a head rush from standing up too fast, and feeling dizzy after rolling down a hill. I felt warm, like a thick blanket had been thrown over us; yet I felt cool like getting out of a pool on a hot summer's day.

Jarrah pulled back but kept his face hidden in the crook of my neck.

"We better get back before someone notices we're gone." he said as he let go and took a step back. He brushed my hair over my neck, hiding the bite marks. I couldn't help feeling like I had done something wrong. "God no." he quickly said, reading my thoughts. "But if I don't stop now, I'll want more then just your blood." he grinned.

I blushed. "Oh."

He grabbed my hand and led me back to the grand hall. As we entered we moved through the crowd, looking for people we knew.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." everyone turned to the singer of the band. All night classical music had been playing, too boring to dance to. But plenty of others had moved to the dance floor. "It's now time for the men to grab a lady they didn't come with and ask her to dance." he smiled.

"I'm going to go find Dani." Jarrah grinned before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course." I smiled before waving him off.

I stood there by myself for a moment watching couples move to the dance floor.

"Miss Roberts. I'm glad I found you." I turned to see Hunter walking towards me. He grinned, so casual though he looked like a king. "May I have this dance?" he asked, offering me his hand.

I curtsied, unable to deny his offer. I grabbed his hand and he led me to the floor. We began to dance in unison with everyone else. The music was slow and simple. We waltzed, flowing through the clustered crowd.

"You're light on your feet." he noted, pulling me closer.

"You're observant." I noted, not hiding the cheek in my tone.

He laughed and leaned forward. "Such a beautiful and courageous young lady could do so much better then a simple vampire."

"Simple would be the last word I'd use to describe Jarrah. But if you wish to describe him that way, I guess that means you're referring to all the lamia vampires. Including yourself? He is your family am I correct?"

Another laugh. "For someone so new to the Night World, you know a lot." He turned me before pulling me closer again. His hand was pressed firmly against my back.

"I'm a fast learner." I replied. Every muscle, every nerve told me to run.

"May I cut in?" I turned to see Ash standing beside us.

Hunter let go, taking a step back. "Of course." he turned to me and bowed. "May we met again." he grinned before walking off.

Ash pulled me to him, and we began to dance. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry and concern plastered on his face.

I nodded. "Thank you. If you hadn't have come I'm afraid I may have said something that could have gotten me killed." I laughed shortly.

"No problem. It's my job to save damsels." he grinned.

"Speaking of saving... how did you get this dress so late? And how did you know what to get?" I looked up at him, grinning curiously.

He shook his head and laughed. "A gentleman never reveals his secrets." he answered before spinning me.

I bumped into someone who grabbed me and we begun to dance. It didn't take long for me to realize who it was.

"Jack?" I gasped.

**Bamby**


	17. You're in our World Now

**SPOV**

He looked around expectantly. "Nice to see you too." his voice was full of tension.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, trying to keep my voice low. "If they find out you're here..."

" _We're_ here to save you." he said, nodding his head to the side. I looked and saw Miles and Katie dancing only a few people away from us. I looked around to the other side and saw Abby and Justin.

"You're _all_ here?"

He gave a small nod. "No one was going to stand by and while you were kept captive by these monsters." he said simply.

"Jack-"

"Save it. It's obvious they have you under some spell, so I won't listen to what you have to say." he said, cutting me off.

Panic began to set in. _Jarrah, I need you_.

**JPOV**

"You and Samantha look really cute." Dani smiled as we danced around everyone else.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"Oh." her eyes widened in surprise. "She's dancing with Hunter."

I turned us so I could see. Just then Ash moved towards them, and Hunter walked away. "Nope, she's with Ash now." I sighed.

Dani laughed. "You're really protective over her, aren't you?" I shrugged and we began to dance in silence again. We moved through the crowd with ease, flowing and swaying. Dani was very light, so moving us around was easy. She laughed as I spun her and pulled her back.

_Jarrah, I need you._

I froze and Dani bumped into me. "Are you okay?" she asked, obviously worried.

I shook my head and searched the crowd for Sam. I saw her after a moment. She was being led off the floor, a guy's hand held her arm, pulling her off away.

"Dani get Blaise." I told her before walking towards Samantha.

**SPOV**

"Jack, please." I begged, his hand holding my arm painfully tight. He said nothing, just continued to walk us away.

"Excuse me." we turned to see Jarrah standing behind us. "I was wondering if I could dance with this young lady."

Jack's hand tightened. "Jarrah." he shook his head and laughed. "I'm afraid that right now we're surrounded by hunters. So if you try to start something..." he warned.

Jarrah continued to smile politely. " I'm afraid to inform _you_ _,_ that youand your _hunters_ are surrounded by Night Worlders." he shrugged. "You're in our world now, so when I say I wish to dance with Samantha, I suggest you let her go. Because I'm not just any vampire..."

"He's a Redfern. The biggest, oldest and most powerful vampire clan." Blaise joined us, with Dani and Ash behind her. "Oh and if you're wondering what I am... well I'm the meanest witch you'll meet."

Jarrah nodded. "So, Samantha. Would you like to dance?" I nodded and as soon as Jack's hand loosened, I stepped into Jarrah's arms.

Jack shook his head. "We will save you." he said as Jarrah and I walked off, Dani and Ash behind us.

**MPOV**

I watched as Jack let Sam go. _What is he doing?_ I asked, moving towards him.

A girl still stood by him, in a black dress with a fire coloured skirt. She turned to smile at me. "I'm guessing you're the ex," she pointed at Jack. "And you're the brother?" she pointed to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, wanting to get to my sister.

She grinned and took a step closer. "Let's just say, I'm the chick you'll have to deal with if you hurt Samantha." she said brushing her hand against my chest seductively.

I felt a jolt. Like being woken up. It ran through my body, a feeling like being electrocuted and the buzz continued to move through my veins.

She pulled her hand away quickly, looking up at me in wonder.

"Miles lets go." Jack said pulling me away from the girl. "We have a job to do." he snapped in her direction.

I looked back and saw her watching us walk away. Wonder still in her eyes.

_Who are you?_ I asked following Jack.

**JPOV**

Samantha and I swayed, my eyes scanning the crowd for other hunters.

"Who was that?" Ash asked as he danced with Dani beside us.

_We need to tell Thierry._ Samantha told me so no one else could hear.

I nodded and turned to Ash. "Gather all Daybreakers. We meet in Thierry's study." I order and Ash walked off right away with no question.

"Daybreakers?" Dani asked, suddenly angry. "What are you going on about?"

"We have to go." I told her as we walked off.

"No. Okay? You're going to tell me what you mean by Daybreakers." she snapped.

"We don't have time for this." I snapped back.

"Then she come's with us." Samantha decided, and the three of us headed for the exit.

**SPOV**

Jarrah, Dani and I stood in the study as others came to join us. So far Poppy, Ash, Hannah, and Thierry had joined us. We were waiting for Ash, who had to find two others.

We were also with a girl called Gillian who was dressed in a burgundy long sleeved gown with mesh covered sleeves and cutouts. Her mask was black with beads hanging off like tassels. Her soulmate was David, who had brown hair and eyes and tanned skin. He wore a black suit and burgundy mask.

Rashel and her soulmate, who I found out is called Quinn, were also with us. She wore a classic red gown with a crystal embellished jewel neckline, sweetheart bust line and crystal adorned mesh back. Her mask was simply red silk. Quinn wore a black suit with red top, his mask black.

"So the stories are true?" Dani asked Hannah for the millionth time.

"Jeez. Yes okay? Humans and Night Worlders live together in harmony. Blah, blah, blah. We get you're shocked but there's more serious issues we need to deal with right now." Rashel rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Blaise burst through the door. We all looked at her, speechless.

"Hello Blaise, Dani." a girl said, standing behind Blaise.

My jaw dropped. "Thea?"

**Bamby**


	18. I'm a Hunter

**SPOV**

Thea stood behind Blaise, dressed in a navy blue strapless sweetheart A-line gown with a crystal bodice, waistline and full skirt. Her mask was covered by blue and clear stones. Beside her stood a guy dressed in a classic tuxedo.

"Thea? Eric?" Dani asked, walking to stand beside Blaise.

"Come on Blaise, you knew I didn't forget." Thea said as she walked in. Ash was behind them and closed the doors.

"Were you followed?" I asked, knowing how Jack and Miles worked.

He shook his head. "All clear as far as I know."

"Good. So do you mind explaining why we're all in here and not out partying?" Quinn asked, leaning against the wall casually, Rashel standing by his side.

"I'm a hunter." I began. "I moved to Las Vegas to kill Thierry. I went to school, found out Blaise and her group of friends are Night Worlders, and I planned to pretend I was one as well." I turned to Blaise and Dani; they're shocked and betrayed faces breaking my heart. "But Blaise showed me I was actually a witch. But I wasn't... I'm not the only hunter in town."

"Hunters usually move around in groups." Rashel added, surprising me. "It's safer and more efficient. But when Samantha found out who she really is, it put her in danger. If she told the others they would have killed her like any other Night Worlder."

I nodded. "But now they're here. They think I'm under a spell, and they want to take me back." I looked around the room, not holding anything back. "Thierry, they'll go after you first. They know you, and won't give up the chance to kill a major player like you."

"You need to get out of here." Hannah looked up at him worried.

"We need to send everyone home." David suggested.

"If we tell everyone to go home, they'll know something's up. The hunters are scared of us. If we keep the place full, they can't make a scene; they'd be killed instantly. And there are other major Night Worlders here who would be too suspicious to leave." Blaise spoke up. I looked at her and she nodded, understanding. "If we keep this party going, we'll be better off."

"She's right, but we need to lead the hunters away-" Rashel continued when I interrupted.

"What are we going to do with them?"

Jarrah turned me to look at him and the look of his eyes told me everything. "You're going to kill them? They're my friends..."

"They won't to kill us and take you away from your soulmate. What else are we supposed to do?" Quinn asked sympathetically.

"This is why they're hunters." I yelled. "You react and then think about what you've done. My mum was killed by a vampire. If it wasn't for my brother..." I turned to Rashel. "Why'd you become a hunter?"

"My mother was killed by a vampire as well." she answered looking away.

"Why do you people hide Circle Daybreak? Because you know other Night Worlders will try to destroy you, because change isn't right to them." I took a step away from Jarrah and looked around the room. "We aren't going to harm any of them unless it's in self defense. When your life is threatened, that's the only time you should kill. Trust me when I say, killing because it's an option and it's easiest, doesn't mean its right."

"She's right." Ash spoke up. "We talk about uniting the Night World and humans... but we're standing here talking about harming a group of people who are already scared of us. It sounds stupid to me." he shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Dani asked.

I cleared my throat, ready to take charge. "Okay everyone, here's the plan..."

**MPOV**

"Are you sure?" Jack asked Henry again.

The kid nodded, getting impatient. "I followed her like you said. She's down there in a room with a bunch of them." he gestured down the hall.

"What do we do?" Jack asked me. "I'd break the doors down, but it's your sister."

I nodded. "We wait until she's alone. Or until there's less of them. One or two we can handle, but not a group like that."

"Then what?" Jack asked, unimpressed.

"We get her out and torch the place."

**JPOV**

"I don't like this." I told Samantha for the millionth time.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't stop me."

"I wasn't going to." she jumped, apparently surprised by my reply. "I'd never make you do something you don't want to do."

She smiled and kissed me lightly. "I'll be safe. I have an angel watching over me." she grinned, winking.

"Okay kiddo, let's do this." Ash moved towards us.

I let go of her before nodding at Ash. "Let's go brother." I answered as we left the study.

We walked down the halls, looking around for any movement. Everyone had agreed as long as Samantha and I were together, they wouldn't make a move. Not after last time.

"So..." I broke the silence. "You know Samantha and I are soulmates right?" I begun. "Why are you even with Circle Daybreak? You're probably one of the least human vampires I know."

Ash laughed. "If I'm not mistaken, _you_ were raised by hunter. You were more of a monster then me."

"I changed. The moment I knew Samantha and I were meant for each other, I stopped harming others." I shrugged. "Because she's _my_ soulmate."

Ash laughed again. "Don't worry brother. I have my own soulmate." he said as we continued down the hall.

**SPOV**

"Samantha can I talk to you?" Blaise asked as the others left in pairs. I nodded, expecting her to hate me for what I had planned to do. "I touched your brother."

"What?" I asked, almost yelling the word, glad we were alone.

"No, I mean. I touched him and it was like a bolt of lightening went through me..." I paused before asking. "Does that mean he's my soulmate?"

I laughed and shrugged. "Blaise, I can't tell you that. But if you have to ask, then I'd say yes." when I saw she was hurt by my laughter I continued. "Look, after today I'm hoping he'll see Night Worlders differently. Maybe you can take him out or something?" I shrugged.

The doors opened and my blood ran clod. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could speak with Miss Roberts for a moment?" Hunter asked Blaise.

"Of course." she answered before turning to me, smiling apologetically and walking out.

"Hunter." I looked at him.

He moved towards me, slowly circling the room, getting closer. "I'm sorry if I'm blunt, but there's something bout you that's desirable." he said simply.

"I'm taken." I answered, trying not to feel under threat.

He laughed, only a few steps away now. "I realize this, and I see how... close you and Jarrah are. It's honestly sweet." he paused, standing in front of me. His fingers brushed my hair away from my neck, exposing the bite mark. There was nothing I could do. If I tried to top him, I'd be worse off. "I see its fresh." he noted.

I moved away, but left the mark exposed. "I suppose. Though it honestly is none of your business _sir_."

Once again he laughed. "I wonder how you tasted?" he licked his lips, smiling and showing me his fangs.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you but if you're thirsty I'm sure there's some holy water somewhere." I knew holy water was harmless, but it was the underlined meaning that was the threat.

He grinned, putting his fangs away. "Did it feel good? The older the vampire the better it feels, did you know that?" his eyes flashed and something told me he knew more then he let on.

"I prefer guys who look closer to my age. Don't get me wrong, you're probably a great catch. I'm just not interested in cradle snatchers." I shrugged, glaring.

"I can't tell if you're afraid or not." he admitted. "You don't smell of fear, and you heart beat is steady, but the way you stand tells me you're ready to run."

"I'm not a runner. Trust me."

He took a step closer. "Good, you'll be easier to taste that way..."

**Bamby**


	19. Monsters

**MPOV**

I stood in the shadows, watching as people left the room. Henry had told Jack and me that was where they were keeping Sam. A man walked in and not too long after a girl walked out.

She turned, looking right at me.

"You." I whispered, realizing it was the girl who had sent a jolt through me.

She moved towards me, not bothering about the fact that I'm a hunter. "If you freak out I'll kill you." she threatened but I had to admit she didn't sound fully committed to the idea.

"I don't believe you." I glared. She didn't reply. Instead she grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward, pushing her lips against mine.

Suddenly I felt as if I was holding an electrical wire, unable to let go as the current ran through my body. My blood pulsed through hard and fast. My skin became hot like fire. Vibrations of energy ran through me as the kiss deepened

I pulled her closer, pushing her against the wall. Her tongue darted in and out of my mouth, exploring. So I did the same. Melting in the kiss as I begun to feel a heat of desire run through me.

She moaned before pushing me back slightly. "You realize you're supposed to be killing me, right?" she grinned, desire flashing in her eyes.

"The thought occurred to me." I shrugged, smirking. I pushed my body against hers. "I'll kill you later I guess."

She laughed and grabbed my hand. "Well in that case." she said before pulling me down the hall.

**SPOV**

Hunter leaned forward. I was prepared to defend myself, even kill if I had to.

"Hunter." Grandma Harman stood in the now open door way. "Leave the girl alone."

Hunter grinned and turned to face Grandma. "This is none of your business Crone." he warned.

"She is a child of Elspeth. She is a witch. Everything is my business when it comes to Miss Roberts." she smiled kindly. "The child wishes to be left alone, I suggest you leave her." I could see an 'Or what?' question lingering on his tongue, but just looking at Grandma Harman, you knew not to mess with her.

Hunter stormed off, not bothering with goodbyes.

"Thank you." I let a sigh of relief out.

"I'm sure you could have handled your self." she nodded, walking out and leaving me alone.

_Yeah, but that doesn't mean I wanted to._

**JPOV**

Ash and I watched as Samantha walked through the halls.

"She shouldn't be walking around by herself. Hunter could be around." I worried about her safety.

Ash shrugged. "If it's what we need."

That's when we could hear it. She was crying. She wasn't walking anymore; she was rushing through the halls, moving towards the up stairs and away from the ball.

Ash grinned. "She's good."

**SPOV**

It was easier then I thought it would be, letting all the tears flow. I had been holding back so much that now it just came rushing out. Of course it was all an act, trying to lure Jack or Miles out.

"Sam?" it was Jack walking towards me.

"No. Stay away from me." I yelled, running off.

He chased after me, calling my name, but I kept going. When I stood in a large lounge room, I stopped, falling to the ground still crying.

Jack walked in then, now with Abby.

"Sam." they moved closer, cautiously.

"No." I cried. "You'll hurt me."

"Oh, God no. We'd never hurt you." Abby said soothingly.

I calmed my crying then and lifted my hand. I stared at my hand and suddenly a flame appeared hovering above my palm. Abby took a few steps back, and Jack froze.

"I'm one of them." I let the tears pour again. They were speechless.

Jack shook his head. "It's a trick." he moved closer.

I scurried away. "No." I yelled. "It's real. It's all real. I'm a monster."

"No, your not." he knelt beside me. "You're Sam."

"But-" I started.

"But nothing. You're our friend." Abby knelt by his side. "You're my _best_ friend. I'd never hurt you." she smiled and pulled me into a hug.

It was over. I knew that out of all the hunters, these two would accept me. I had hoped Miles was with them, but he was missing.

I smiled, hugging her back. "Thank you."

"Don't thank any one yet." I looked past Abby and saw Katie, Blake and Henry walking into the room. "They might not hurt you. But we will." Katie said.

"This is going to be fun." Henry grinned.

**JPOV**

"I knew we were going to loose track of her." I snapped at Ash.

"It wasn't my fault we bumped into those vampires. What were we supposed to say? 'Sorry we have to chase after his human girlfriend'? Yeah, that would have gone down well." Ash groaned.

We were rushing through the enormous mansion, looking for Samantha. We had lost her a few minutes ago and I couldn't help feeling sick; as if something bad was happening.

"She's not a human." I snapped at him.

"Well she won't be anything if we don't hurry up and find her."

**MPOV**

The girl had pulled me into a bedroom. I wasn't sure where we were exactly but I didn't care. All I could think about was her.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl between kisses.

"Blaise." she answered, pushing me on to a bed.

"I'm Miles." I told her, as she crawled on top of me.

"Right now I don't care." she grinned, kissing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt. My hands searched her body, holding her against me.

I heard a scream in the distance and sat up.

Blaise must have heard too, because she was moving for the door. "We need to go."

"Agreed." I answered as we rushed towards the sound.

**SPOV**

Katie ran for me as Blake went for Jack and Henry went for Abby. The two of us circled, trying to get an upper hand. Katie held a stake in her hand, the other ready to grab me.

"I knew you were off. I could smell it." she spat.

"I'm not milk, honey, I don't go off. And what you smelled is yourself." I snarled. She lunged and I ducked, barely getting out of the way. It really didn't help that I had this dress on.

She laughed. "You know what the sad bit is? When we kill Abby and Jack, it'll be your fault. For making them sympathizers." she shook her head. "And they had great potential."

I was disgusted. "You kill them and it'll be the last thing you do." I warned, pouncing towards her, reaching for the stake.

"You won't live long enough to see it happen." she laughed. "You and your vampire will be in hell long before they go." she grabbed my arm and held it against my back as I tired to fight her off. "But I suppose hell would be a holiday after the nasty things you've let him done."

Before she could stab with the stake me I kicked her "You bitch." I growled.

Justin burst through the doors. One look at the scene playing before him and I could probably guess what he was thinking. Even though I had no idea what was happening with the others, I knew it would look bad.

"Katie what are you doing?" he yelled, rushing over to us.

"She's a monster. If you stand by her side you'll die too." Katie said before kicking him in the stomach. Justin fell to the ground.

I went to help him when someone pushed me aside. I turned and was ready to fight.

"Henry." _where's Abby?_ That's when I noticed that Justin wasn't the first to walking on us. There were several other hunters with us now, and I could even see Quinn and Rashel, fighting but trying not to harm anyone- well at least not too much.

He shook his head, looking pissed. "I knew you were wrong the moment I saw you." he spat.

I was tired of words. _Let's do this then._

All around us people were fighting. I had no idea where Miles and Jarrah were but I was worried for them. Justin and Katie were now fighting, and he seemed to be winning. She was already bleeding from the nose.

Henry held a silver knife and moved fast, trying to cut my arm or side. We circled, me dodging, him lunging. I grabbed his arm and snapped it against my leg, breaking it. He let the knife go with a cry.

I didn't want to kill the kid, but I wasn't going to let him kill me either.

Henry ducked going for the knife, but I kicked it away. My dress getting in the way of doing enough damage.

"You're dead." he grinned as I felt something sharp go through my back.

I let out a scream and fell to the ground. When I looked up I saw Blake, smiling before he moved on.

_Where's Jack?_

**Bamby**


	20. Fading

**JPOV**

I fell to the ground in agonizing pain. It was like a being pinned to the wall with hundreds of wooden nails. "Ash." I cried out, clutching my chest.

He stood and turned around to look at me. His eyes widened as he knelt by me to help me up. "What's wrong? What is it?"

I shook my head, unsure. But there was only one explanation I could think of. "Samantha."

**MPOV**

I walked into a room of chaos. Everyone was fighting with everyone. Hunters, fighting hunters, hunters fighting Night Worlders. It was a mess. But in the middle of the room was where my eyes stayed glued.

Sam.

She was lying on the ground, clutching her side, trying to move away as Henry advanced on her. The ground was smeared with blood. _Her_ blood.

"Sam." I screamed as I run to her, forgetting about Blaise.

Henry looked up, shocked at first. I grabbed him, snatching the stake out of his hands. "What have you done?" I yelled at him.

He shook his head, eyes full of terror. "Miles-" his face twisted into pain and I watched as he begun to fight some invisible force around his throat. I looked over at Sam who held her hand in the air, whispering words.

I knew now what was really happening. She hadn't been hiding from us because she was under some spell, or feeling guilty for falling for the enemy. She was hiding, afraid of what we would do if we found out what she was. _I wonder if this is what she expected._ I asked, looking around the room.

I dropped the boy and pulled her gaze to me, shaking her shoulders. "We're not murderers." I shook her violently."

"Yes we are." she gasped as pain rushed through her. But all she wanted to do was fight, and stand by the people who were standing up for her.

Jarrah rushed inside then, his eyes scanning the room. Then they fell on Sam, and I couldn't help but move out of the way for him.

**JPOV**

Ash helped me along as we looked for Samantha. It didn't take long to find her.

She was in a large room on the far side of the mansion, in the middle of a battle. At first it looked like a bunch of crazy people fighting each other, and then I realized what was happening.

Hunter against hunter. Night Worlder against hunter. They knew what she was.

_Jarrah._ I heard her faint whisper over the yells and screams in the room. Blood and sweat everywhere, making it hard to see anything. It was all a mess of bodies in movement.

But I saw her. And I swear I died standing there watching as she lay on the ground, blood seeping from her side.

I ran to her, faster then I had run before. If I had gotten to her in a second it wouldn't have been fast enough. I had to be with her. I had to save her.

Miles moved out of the way before I could say anything. I didn't even regard him, didn't even thank him. All my attention was on my dying soulmate.

"You're here." She smiled. I pulled her onto my lap and held her hand.

I nodded, kissing her palm. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you when we first met." she smiled sweetly, leaning against me.

I laughed, trying not to cry. "I tried to eat you. We're even."

"Oh how cute. The sinner and the sin." Katie stood a few steps away.

Miles and I stood; ready to protect the one we love.

**SPOV**

_Hold on._ I kept telling myself. _It's not over yet._

I lost track of time and space. One moment Jarrah and Miles are next to me, and then next they're standing. Everything was becoming harder to remember. Concentration was out of the question. The only thing that kept me alive was the voice in my head constantly nagging me to stay awake.

_Wait. Blaise is that you?_ I asked the voice.

It laughed. _Who'd you think it was? Jarrah?_ I closed my eyes, trying to form words in my mind. But my body was begging me to sleep. _No. Stay awake girl. I'm coming._

_How can I hear you?_ I barely asked, hoping the words made sense. I was beginning to think words didn't even exist.

_We're family._ Her words smiled. At least I think they did.

_What's a smile?_ I thought to myself. _What's a thought?_

"I'm here girl." a voice said above me. I knew the voice. I had just been talking to them.

_What's talking?_

A hand was placed over my forehead, and another was placed over my heart. "Relax. I'm going to give you some of my energy." the voice said again.

I wanted to respond, but words didn't mean anything to me. I didn't even remember what words were. I couldn't even remember my name.

Slowly a feeling of warmth washed over my body, touching every inch of me. I opened my eyes looking up at the dark haired girl leaning over me.

_Blaise._ The word came to mind. I remembered her. I remembered that she was family, and a witch. I remembered her saying she was going to- _Are you doing a spell on me?_

She shook her head, her eyes closed as she continued to do whatever it was she was doing. "Energy transfer. Spells are harder and take more time-"

"Blaise look out." a voice called from across the room.

Blaise looked up in time to see a boy running for her. With a flick of the wrist she had him by the throat. And with a twist she snapped his neck. The boy fell and a name came to mind. Blake. His red hair falling over his face as his eyes lost all life.

_We agreed-_

_He tried to kill you. It was fair._ She snapped before helping me up.

I could feel the wound on my side, still bleeding, but there was a force there now, pressing against the skin. The pain was a lot less, and the bleeding was slow. But I wasn't healed. There was no need to put it into words, so we moved on.

I moved to the next person I saw ready to knock them out. It was Katie.

_You're dead_ , was the only thought that ran through my mind.

"Enough." a voice ran through the room and everyone froze. Thierry walked in, Grandma Harman by his side. "There will be no more war between us tonight. Hunters leave and never return. Nothing good will come to you if your faces are seen here again."

When no one moved Grandma Harman twitched her head, and everyone was pushed to the ground. She walked in, her face grim and disappointed. "Leave. Now." The hunters ran, all of them pushing past the few of us in the room.

I saw now that there were many of the Daybreakers here. Poppy, David, Rashel, Quinn, I could even see Selene with us. Abby leaned against Rashel, but I couldn't see Jack.

That's when I saw all the bodies on the floor. There were a few lying on the ground, motionless dolls. Jack was one of them...

**Bamby**


	21. Mending Hearts and Healing Wounds

**SPOV**

I ran to Jack, collapsing by his side. "Jack?" I shook him. When he didn't move I shook him harder. "Jack!" I screamed, tears beginning to roll.

"Sam." Miles was behind me, trying to pry me from Jack. "Sam, let him go."

"No." I screamed, pulling the limb body onto my lap. I held him to me, burying my face in his hair. "No. He can't be gone. It's not fair." a hand rested on my shoulder and I felt the familiar warmth spread through me. I looked up to see Jarrah.

_Let him go._ Jarrah's voice ran through my mind.

I shook my head, holding Jack tighter. "He can't be... No." I cried. I held him desperately, not letting anyone take him from my grasp.

It was Jack... _he_ was Jack. My first love. My friend. My enemy. My shoulder to cry on. My punching bag. My advisor. My protector. _My_ Jack. I had known him for years, he was the only constant in my life other then Miles.

Sure I hadn't seen or spoken to him in years, but that was because I still loved him and the distance hurt.

Jarrah may be my soul mate. But Jack was the first guy I loved. He was my first kiss. The first guy I held hands with in public. The first guy that leaned towards me, smiling at me, looking at me, when we were with others. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know what love is.

"Listen." Jarrah knelt down beside me, his arm holding me close to him. "Feel him."

I stopped and let all my senses calm.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

"He's alive." Jarrah was the one to say it. "But he needs help." _Let go._

I stopped crying and relaxed, letting Jack go. Thierry was there in an instant, helping him. I watched as he picked him up and walk out.

"Miles go with them." I said absent mindedly. "Blaise you too. Make sure he's okay." they left with no question. "Abby call his parents. Tell them... tell them there's been an accident. I don't know if he'll be okay. But don't worry them." she dialed the number and walked out of the room, no hesitation. "Hannah, Ash, Grandma Harman, go make sure all the guests are fine and no one suspects anything. Rashel, Quinn, help Jarrah clean up-"

Jarrah interrupted, his arm holding me so softly and delicately. _You need to rest._ Jarrah whispered in my mind gently. _I'll handle everything. You need to sleep. You're still not healed._ He looked down at my side. I couldn't even feel the pain. I felt numb. "Let someone take care of you."

I shook my head. "Worry about Jack. He needs-"

"He's been taken care of." Poppy walked over to us and Jarrah helped me stand. "I'll take care of her." she told him before he reluctantly passed me to her. She slipped an arm around my waist, holding me up. "She'll be fine." she said before we exited.

**JPOV**

I called out orders and there were no objections. We all knew we needed to clean up this mess.

There were only two dead. Both of them were hunters. I didn't know their names, but even though they had tried to kill us, I felt sympathy towards them.

"Staring makes it worse." James walked up to me.

"She nearly died. She could have been one of these bodies." I noted, speaking of Samantha.

"It could have been any of us. But we were lucky. Now come on, cousin. We need to get moving before someone walks in and discovers what we've been up to."

I sighed and nodded, lifting a red headed boy into my arms before following James to get rid of the bodies.

**MPOV**

"How is he?" I asked as I watched Thierry and Blaise work on Jack.

Thierry bandaged up his broken rips, and made a splint for his broken leg. He cleaned and covered his many cuts, trying to stop infection and bleeding. Blaise stood by, her hand on his forehead and chest. She was apparently transferring energy to help him heal.

Thierry sighed and looked up. "I'm not a doctor-"

"I don't care if you're a doctor or a clown. Just tell me if he's going to live." I snapped. These two people were complete strangers, and the life of my best friend was in their hands.

"He should be fine." Blaise said, stepping away from him. "His breathing and heart beat are back to normal. I've healed the major life threatening wounds. But I can't do anymore. I've already used a lot of energy on Samantha."

She went to walk over to me, when she fell. I caught her in time pulling her up. "You need rest." Thierry's voice was full of concern and authority at the same time. "Take her to one of the bed rooms. You'll both stay here."

I lifted her into my arms, bridal style, before walking us out. "I saw Sam. She could have died if it wasn't for you." I noted.

Blaise closed her eyes, resting against me. "She's family. It's what you do for family." she shrugged.

"Jack's not your family." I pointed out as I reached a bedroom door. I led us in and closed the door with my foot before moving towards the bed. I placed her down and she rolled so she was facing me.

"He's your family, and you're my soulmate. So he's my family too I guess." she said, sounding so worn out.

"Soulmate?" I asked.

"Don't make a big deal about it." she grinned, eyes still closed. "Now will you come join me already. I don't think I can sleep without you."

I didn't argue. I walked over to the other side and moved onto the bed, she rolled over and pressed herself against me, cuddling up and getting comfortable.

"Is this real? Are you real?" I whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She nodded. "And get use to it. I never want to be away from you again. We've been apart long enough." she said as we both fell asleep.

**SPOV**

"I have to go see Jack. I have to make sure Jarrah knows what to do." I tired getting up, but Poppy just pushed me down. "You know it's really unfair that you can use your vampire strength, when I'm too weak to fight back." I snapped.

She shrugged, unfazed by my mood. "Then don't fight. Problem solved."

She had helped me out of the dress and into a tank top. Putting pants on was too hard, my legs were like jelly and all my body wanted to do is curl up. Poppy had cleaned the wound, telling me it would take a while for it to heal, before bandaging it up.

Now she was tucking me into bed like a child. I groaned as she pulled the blankets over me. "I'm not just going to lay here like a helpless baby."

"No you're not." she agreed. "You're going to lie here like the injured hunter-slash-witch, you are. And you're not going to argue or I'll tell Thierry."

"That's not fair." I exclaimed.

"Life's not fair." she said, ending all arguing.

I woke when I heard the bedroom door close. At first I panicked thinking it was Katie, coming to finish what she started. But when I saw Jarrah, relief flood through me. He sat in the chair by the bed, where Poppy had been sitting before.

"Jack's fine." he looked so blank, I couldn't read him. "He had a broken leg and two broken ribs, but Blaise gave him enough energy for his body to heal itself. He's still out, but he should wake up soon."

"Jarrah?" I went to reach for his hand, when a sharp stabbing pain went through me. I flinched, hissing in pain.

Jarrah was up right away. "I thought Poppy said it was healing?" he looked so worried.

I shrugged. "It is. But Blaise wasn't able to give me enough energy to heal fast enough. I'll be in pain for awhile." I shrugged and grabbed his hand. I looked up at him but he looked away. "What have I done?" I ask, letting his hand go.

"I know it must be hard for you. To love me." he sighed. "I'm sorry I can't be more like _him_."

"More like who?" I asked, completely taken by surprise.

"Jack. I saw how you mourned him before you knew if he was actually dead. The way you held on to him refusing to let anyone separate you two. You didn't even let me-"

_Jarrah. You are my soulmate. You're perfect. But Jack was my first love. He's a part of me whether I like it or not. But I don't want you to be more like him. I want you. I love_ you _._

His eyes found mine. "I love you too. I don't know what I would have done if you had died tonight" he admitted.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He understood and took his shoes and suit jacket off before sliding into bed with me. "Just hold me, okay?"

_Forever._ He whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

**The End...  
**

**Bamby**


End file.
